I Only Have Eyes For You
by foxs-dana
Summary: PreXFilesA serial killer is loose in D.C. who sends a unique gift to his victims. Special Agent and instructor of forensics at the FBI Academy, Dana Scully is called in to assist with the Please R & R!
1. A Serial Killer Loose In DC?

Title: I Only Have Eyes For You

Author: FoxsDana

Email: 

Rating: R (for violence, language, sexual themes)

Category/keywords: Pre-X-Files, Scully/angst, Scully/other, drama

Spoilers: None

Dedication: To my friend Arls who's story kind of gave me this idea. Thanks Arls! You got rid of my writers block!lol. To the fans of my writing and all X-Philes present and future. To my loving husband and real life "Mulder" for listening to me read these chapters to him every night. I love ya hun! And to Queegs who's X-Files Winter Fan Fic Challenge helped me invent a GREAT fic!

Summary: A serial killer is loose in Washington D.C. who sends his victims eyeballs in a box. Special Agent and instructor of forensics at the FBI Academy, Dana Scully is called in to assist with the case. But she becomes more tangled in it then she could have possibly imagined!Can she stop this unique killer before he claims his next victim?

Archive: Sure just let me know where it's going!

Feedback: Please!I love it!

**Note**: This fic was written as part of an X-Files fan fic challenge. The criteria will be listed at the end.

Disclaimer: The characters of the X-Files do not belong to me but are the property of Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox and 1013 Productions. Any similarities to the names or places of the fictional aspects of this story are purely coincidental.

A banner with the words "Happy Birthday Joanne" was strung across the office over a giant birthday cake. The tune of "Happy Birthday" could be heard being sung by co-workers with paper hats on their heads. A young redheaded girl could be seen blushing. She knew she was well liked but still didn't like being the center of attention like this. At the end of the song, everyone applauded and blew their noisemakers. The usual routine followed, exchanges of birthday wishes, cards and even some presents here and there. Joanne, had to secretly admit that it was nice to end a business day like this. Maybe turning twenty-four wasn't so bad after all?

After a few hours, the party finally simmered down and employees began to take their leave. Exchanging farewells and wishes, soon there was only Joanne and her close friend, Lisa remaining.

"So, did you have a nice birthday, Joanne?" Lisa asked taking out the bun from her dark hair and letting its true length be shown. "God, it always feels good to let my hair down after a long day." She sighed.

"Actually, yes I did." Joanne answered back.

"So, what did you wish for when you blew out the candles?"

"If I tell you then it won't come true, Lisa."

"Uh-huh. I know what you wished for. You were wishing that a certain guy from accounting had asked you out." Lisa answered nudging her playfully.

"Maybe." Joanne answered back with a smirk.

"Why don't you give him more of a hint?"

"Goodnight Lisa."

Lisa turned to leave and then stopped. "You know sometimes guys just need that..."

"Goodnight, Lisa." Joanne replied again.

"Yeah, yeah just trying to help with your social life. Need me to stay after and wait for you?"

"That's ok. You go on ahead. I have some things to get."

"Ok. Have a great weekend and call me later k?"

"I will. Now just go I'll be fine." Joanne replied pushing Lisa playfully.

"Nite hun." Lisa replied before walking off.

Joanne laughed and looked down at her desk where she saw a wrapped package. "Hmmm....I don't remember seeing that there earlier." She looked toward the hallway. "Hey Lisa, did you..." She then saw that Lisa was gone. She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess it got missed in the present pile." She noticed a small envelope on top of the package and picked it up. Opening the envelope, she pulled out a tiny card, which read:

I only have eyes for you 

Joanne gasped. "Oh my god. Maybe it's from Daryl!" Her hands then went about opening the package, ripping and tearing at it until it revealed a box. She could barely contain her excitement as she opened it. Her mouth then fell open followed by a scream. There staring back at her were two human eyes. She screamed again and dropped the box. Grabbing her bag of presents, she quickly ran out of the office and to her car.

_**Two Days Later**_

The last two days for Joanne had been anything but good. She was completely terrified. She had not told a living soul about the horrible present that had been left for her. She had somehow felt that was the best option. Besides, who would believe her? She had secretly hoped it was just someone's idea of a bad joke. And two days had gone by without any incident. But she still couldn't help but look at every man at the office. Trying to deduce just who might have sent her such a thing? Every time she tried to come up with a suspect, it would fall through one way or another. There was one possible person that it could have been. He had tried to ask her out several times and she had turned him down. She didn't know why because he wasn't ugly. There was just something about him that didn't settle right with her. She didn't work late anymore and hadn't gone out night clubbing or anything for those past few days. Lisa had tried to get her out and talk to her but she had refused.

She was sitting inside of her room watching television when she heard a knock at the door. Rising from the couch, she made her way over to the door and unlocked it but keeping the latch on.

"Hey, Joanne. Can we talk?"

"I've told you before I'm NOT interested in going out with you!" Joanne replied sternly. "Which part of that didn't you understand?"

"I know who sent you that package."

Joanne looked back at him dumbfounded. "You....you know about that?"

"Yes and I can tell you who it is. But I can't tell you out here. Please let me in."

Joanne stood undecided for a minute. _Was it true? Did he know?_

"Please, Joanne. I don't want him to get away with it."

Joanne took the latch off the door and opened it. She then walked into the living room. "All right, who is it?"

The man closed and locked the door behind him. "He has such a crush on you, Joanne. He thinks you're the most beautiful woman he has ever seen." He took a step toward her.

"Who....who is it?" Joanne asked nervously.

"Why did you have to turn me down, Joanne?" The man asked putting his hand in his pocket and taking out a pair of black gloves.

Joanne looked back at him. "What are you..."

"It really hurt, Joanne. It really did." He continued advancing toward her.

Joanne then gasped as she saw him pull out a knife. "Oh my..."

The man move to her with lightning speed and grabbed her, covering her mouth. "I love you, Joanne." He placed the knife near her throat. "I only have eyes for you." He sang into her ear. He then took in a breath and slit her throat before she could utter out a scream. He felt her body convulse slightly as the blood spurted from her neck. She then fell to the ground lifeless staring with a blank stare. Bending down to the body, he took the knife and placed it under her eyes. "So beautiful." He whispered before pushing the knife into her eye socket. He let out a moan as he heard the squishing sound as he cut out her eyes one by one.

_**FBI Academy**_

_**Quantico, Virginia**_

A large group of students could be seen assembling in a lecture hall. The shirts they wore said "FBI Academy" on them and they wore tan slacks. They were talking amongst themselves when the back door opened and a redheaded woman carrying a briefcase made her way in and descended down the stairs. She made her way to the front podium. The students instantly took their seats and became silent.

"Good morning and welcome to forensics." The woman walked over to the chalkboard and began to write. "My name is Dr. Dana Scully and I will be your instructor for this course. "She turned back toward the hall. "In this course you will learn that in death one can learn about a person's life while they were alive. Every little detail can help us piece together something as a whole through a series of steps. Through careful examination the cause of death can be discovered which would not have been possible through other means. In some cases, it is the forensics that can be a turning point in catching a suspect. Something as simple as a piece of glass found under a fingernail or traces of gun powder on the hand can determine just what kind of demise the victim met with as well as who the perpetrator was." She clicked a switch and large screen began to descend. The lights instantly began to dim and a slide projector turned on. She clicked another switch and a slide appeared. "Crime scene photos such as this usually offer little contribution to an investigation." She clicked the button again and another slide appeared. "It's the autopsies themselves that can reveal much more. All right, I'll open this up to you. Now, I want you to all take a look at this photo and deduce as best as you can just what this victim may have died from. Study every little detail that you can no matter how minute it may be." She glanced around the room. "Well, don't everyone raise their hands at once." She then noticed one hand being raised by a young man with dark hair. "Yes? Mr..."

"Sedrick, Ryan Sedrick?"

"Very well, Mr. Sedrick what do you see in that photo?"

"Well, from what I can tell it would appear that the victim was strangled."

"And on what do you base that?" Scully asked.

"Well, the uhhh, the bloating in the face would indicate to me that the air passages had been closed off. With not being able to get oxygen, the person would have tried to take in breaths and in the process blown up like a balloon."

"Anything else?"

"The throat has bruises on it indicating that there was some kind of physical damage done. And the....bruises or rather the formation of them would indicate that it was a hand. Therefore this person was the victim of a strangulation at the hands of another."

Scully smiled. "That's quite impressive Mr. Sedrick."

"Thank you Dr. Scully." Ryan smiled back.

Scully cleared her throat and continued with the lesson. It was true she had been quite impressed by Ryan's answers and he continued to offer more with different discussions. It appeared she might have a student who would excel higher than normal in forensics. Not that she minded. It would be nice to have someone assist her. Perhaps a possible protégé? That would be nice too. She was surprised as the bell rang indicating the class was over. She clicked a button and screen went back up and the lights became bright again. "All right everyone not bad for a first day. I think we have potentials in this class. Now for our next session I want you to read Chapters 1-3 and be prepared for a discussion. Dismissed." She then went about putting her materials into her briefcase.

"Dr. Scully?"

Scully turned around to find Ryan in front of her. "Yes Mr Sedrick?"

"I...I just wanted to tell you that I'm really looking forward to learning things in this class."

"So am I Mr. Sedrick. I think this will be a wonderful learning experience for all." Scully replied with a smile. "And you have quite a background yourself. Can I ask just where you picked it up from?"

"Oh, well....you know. Television, movies, documentaries, books..."

"Well, it's quite impressive. I look forward to hearing more from you and having you contribute to class discussions."

"Thanks, me too." Ryan replied shuffling his feet. "Well, I'd better get to my next class. Goodbye Dr. Scully."

"Goodbye Mr. Sedrick." Scully then went back to repacking her briefcase. She watched as Ryan made his way out of the lecture hall. "Lot of potential there." She was then interrupted by the sound of her cell. Pulling out of her briefcase she answered it. "Scully. Oh hi honey. No, you didn't catch me at a bad time. I just finished with class. A news story? There's been a murder and the victim was found with its eyes..." She paused. "Oh my god. Well actually, I could meet you for lunch. Yeah I've got a two-hour break. So what do you say "The Crystal Garden" in say oh....fifteen minutes? Ok, great! I'll see you then! Love you too!"


	2. Lunch with Ethan

Ethan Minette was sitting at an ornate table sipping some coffee. He glanced at his watch and sighed. There was one disadvantage to having a relationship with a female FBI Agent. There was no promise that she would show up on time. But still he loved Dana enough not to let that affect him too much. She had been the first real woman he had allowed to get close to him. And he never regretted that decision. He looked up and smiled as he saw her rushing toward his table. "Dana!"

Scully walked up and hugged him. "Ethan, I'm so sorry I'm late. This student had a question and I just couldn't..."

Ethan pulled back and smiled. "It's ok, Dana I know how things come up. Actually I think this was the fastest you've ever gotten here."

"Well, maybe it was because I just missed you." Scully answered placing her arms around his neck, tilting her head.

"Guess I'll have to go out on business meetings more often huh?" Ethan answered as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

Scully returned his kiss and pulled back. "Welcome home, Ethan."

Ethan made his way back over to the table and pulled out a chair for her. "I already took the liberty of ordering our usual lunch."

"Thank you." Scully answered taking a seat. She placed a napkin on her lap as Ethan took a seat across from her. "So, tell me about this news story you were telling me about."

Ethan took a sip of his coffee. "Well, apparently this morning they found the body of his young woman named Joanne Straussberg inside her apartment. She didn't show up for work so they called and she didn't answer. Anyway they sent the landlord in to check on her and that's where they found the body."

Scully looked up as some hot tea was brought to her. "Thank you." She looked back at Ethan. "So, what was the condition of the body?" She took a sip of her tea.

"Apparently she had her throat slashed presumably with some kind of knife. The police have yet to determine what kind as of yet."

"Anything else?" Scully asked taking another sip of tea.

"Actually yes, there was." Ethan took another sip of his coffee. "Apparently her...eyes were removed."

Scully looked back at him. "Her eyes?"

Ethan nodded. "That's right. Any.....FBI theories?"

"Well, any sign of forced entry?"

Ethan shook his head. "No, the window was locked but the door wasn't. But they're no signs of a break in."

"That would indicate that the person was let in then." Scully took another sip of her tea.

"Yes, it would." Ethan looked up as a fruit plate was brought and set in front of them. "Ah, here we go. Something to make us feel a little better." He placed his napkin on his lap. He then took some fruit and placed it on his plate.

Scully reached over taking some fruit from the platter and placing it on her own plate. "Was a weapon found at the scene?" She took a bite of her fruit.

"No." Ethan answered before taking a bite of fruit. "Any idea why the killer would have taken the eyes?"

"Well, profiling is not exactly my forte." She took another bite. "But...well maybe it has something to do with...the fact that he doesn't want the victim to look upon his true self?"

"That's pretty good, Dana." Ethan answered taking another bite of fruit.

"Thanks. I....did have a little profiling in a course while I was training at Quantico. But I'm not necessarily saying that the murderer is a male either. There can be female murderers out there too."

"Of course." Ethan was taking another bite of his fruit when his cell started to ring. He let out a sigh. "Sorry, Dana." He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Yeah,Minette. Actually Charlie I'm kind of busy right now. No, I'm having lunch with my girlfriend who I haven't seen in a week. What?" He turned toward Scully. "You're kidding? No, no get a news crew down there pronto! I don't care if they are doing a news story on a charity benefit, bump it to another time later in the day or shorten it! You heard me! Now get them down there ASAP! And call me as soon as you get anything!" He hung up his cell. "A news producers work is never done!"

"What is it Ethan? It sounded important."

"Actually it was a follow up to that murder involving the eyes missing." Ethan took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, apparently some guy has come forward from the place the victim worked at."

"A co-worker?" Scully asked taking another bite of fruit.

"Janitor. Apparently he saw the news story regarding the death of Joanne. Heard about how her eyes were missing?"

"That's been broadcasted already?"

Ethan chuckled. "You know how the media is, Dana. Anything involving something strange like that just has to get out. Anyway, yeah the janitor saw the part about her eyes missing and remembered that he had found a strange package about three days ago on Joanne's desk while he was doing the night rounds."

"Oh?" Scully asked taking another bite of fruit. "And this package has something to do with her murder?"

"Oh yeah." Ethan took a bite of fruit. "He claims he found a package with a pair of human eye balls in it with a note that said I Only Have Eyes for You."

"Well, that's just a little bit creepy." Scully answered taking another sip of her tea. "Should be dusted for prints."

"Oh, I'm sure the cops are taking care of that as we speak. I'm sending a news crew over to interview that guy to find out more. Try and get an exclusive you know?"

Scully smiled. "Good ole Ethan. Always trying to get ahead for the top story."

"Hey, you gotta stay ahead of the competition in this field. Stay out in front or get plowed over." Ethan sighed as his cell rang again. "This should be the last time, I swear." He answered the cell. "Minette. What?Oh come on, you're going to kill me here! I'm gone for a week and you guys..." He sighed. "All right, all right. No, no don't do that. No, don't do anything till I get there. No! I'm on my way down right now. Yeah and you guys owe me big on this!" He hung up his cell. "Dana, honey I'm sorry but..."

"You have to get down to the station." Scully finished.

"I know I sound just like a broken record each time I say it. But I swear I'll make it up to you." Ethan took her hand. "How about some dinner and dancing?"

"Where?"

"Well...how about that new expensive restaurant that opened up a week ago?"

"Ethan, the attire is black tie and people have been trying to get reservations since it opened!It...it takes over a week to get in there I'm told!"

"Nothing is too good for my Dana." Ethan answered kissing the top of her hand. "And I have contacts in regards to getting in. Don't worry on that. So, is it a date?"

"Ok, sure. Yeah, it's a date." Scully answered back with a smile.

"Great!" Ethan rose from his seat. "Well, I'd better get down to the station before they blow it up." He kissed her hand again. "I love you and I'll call you later ok? Good luck with your classes for the rest of the day." He let go of her hand. "Oh and don't worry lunch is taken care of." He then backed away from her and headed to the door.

Scully sighed. "I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful man like Ethan." She then went back to eating her fruit. She was then surprised to hear a voice.

"Dr. Scully?"

Scully turned and found herself looking back at one of her students. In fact the student that had left such a mark on her with his knowledge earlier that morning. "Why, hello Ryan. What brings you here?This is hardly the usual eating place for an FBI trainee."

"Actually I came here to meet my sister." Ryan answered as he looked around. "But...it looks like she stiffed me again. We....don't have a good relationship you see?" The truth was that Ryan had been walking by and saw Scully sitting by herself at the table through a window. It was just too much to turn down being able to be with her outside of class. She was so beautiful to him. He would take whatever he could at this point.

"Oh, well I'm....I'm sorry to hear that." Scully noticed his forlorn face. "Well, why don't you sit down and have some lunch with me?"

"Are...are you sure?"

"Of course. I have plenty of fruit left here for you. That is...unless you don't prefer fruit?"

"Oh, no I love it! Fruit is a very important part of a daily nutrition meal." Ryan took a seat opposite Scully. "That is...so generous of you, Dr. Scully."

Scully smiled at him. "It's the least I can do for one my top students." She pushed the fruit plate over to him. "So tell me something, Ryan. Just how did you know so much about the details on that body in the photo today?" She took another bite of fruit.

Ryan put some fruit on his plate. "Oh that? Well, I have to confess that uh I've had some friends of the family who were detectives and knew about that kind of thing."

"Detectives? Ah, I see. So, you were...wanting to kind of follow in their footsteps then?" Scully asked taking a sip of tea.

Ryan watched as Scully placed the cup to her lips. He watched how they brushed over the rim of the cup ever so gently. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, sort of. But I thought I would go into a higher branch of law enforcement. Kind of give those detectives something to talk about to my family."

"Yes, I know all about wanting to please your family."

"Really?" Ryan asked his eyes lighting up with interest.

"Oh yes. If there is one thing I've learned it's that you can't please everyone with the choices you make in your life." Scully noticed Ryan's watch. "Oh god, what time is it?" She then glanced at her own. "Oh god, I lost track of time! I have ten minutes to prepare for my next class!" She looked at Ryan as she rose from her chair. "Ryan, I'm so sorry to have to run out on you like this."

Ryan smiled and waved his hand. "It's ok, Dr. Scully. After all you are an instructor and have other students to teach. I'm just glad I got this small chance to talk with you. Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime? To...talk about forensics of course."

"I think I would like that very much." Scully replied with a smile. "Well, excuse me I have to get going. Oh and don't worry everything is taken care of as far as the bill. I'll see you in class!" She then grabbed her briefcase and quickly headed out the door.

Ryan sat back in his chair and watched Scully from the window. He could see how the skirt hugged her legs that weren't long but still perfect. He watched as the wind caught her auburn hair, just tossling it slightly on her shoulders. She was perfection indeed. He was getting those feelings again and knew he would be having a late night again tonight. It was time again.


	3. Obssession?

Ryan made his way down the hallway with a smile on his face. It was always difficult adjusting to a new setting. Having to make new friends and acquaintances was always a burden. But there was one advantage in that no one knew about your past or who you were. And as usually happened, he was adjusting quite fine. He had a decent apartment, decent job as well as the potential for a great career as an FBI Agent. And now it appeared he had won the affections of another female. What more could he ask for? Well…there was ONE thing.

As he made his way down the hallway he realized he was in the same area that her office was in. He had only been with her a few hours ago and he already longed for her. She was more than just a professor to him. She was perfection. She was everything he always embodied the perfect woman to be for him. And he felt that she would be the one to save him. There had been others before her to be sure but they had always failed the test. But she wouldn't fail.

He stood in front of her door, attempting to knock. What would she think seeing as they had just had lunch briefly a few hours before? How would he convince her to be with him tonight? He had only known her a day but he felt like he had forever. But would she feel that same way? She had to. She was different from all the others. He finally summoned up his courage and knocked.

"Come in."

He opened the door and made his way inside. "Dr. Scully?"

"Ryan? Well hello. Long time no see."

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you." He glanced around at the office, her office. It was tiny yet perfect, just like her. Papers were piled on the desk but a single plant rose itself from the chaos, showing some logic. He would have to remind himself to get a rose for her to place alongside the plant. He could just see the look on her face now as he presented it to her. Her taking the rose and placing it near her pouty lips…

"You aren't disturbing me. I was just finishing up some notes for tomorrow." She crossed her legs as she leaned forward slightly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Shivers ran down his spine as he watched her cross and uncross her legs just like the lady she was. Beautiful legs, pert breasts and nice figure that he could just wrap his arms around. "Actually I just wanted to thank you again for lunch."

"Oh, it was no trouble." Scully replied smiling. "I appreciate you thanking me though." She adjusted her reading glasses. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Even the way she pushed up her glasses. The way they framed her perfect, soft face. He just wanted to reach out his hand and touch it. "Actually, there was a seminar on forensics that my Uncle Conrad was doing tonight. Remember I told you about how my family were detectives? Well, he's the one who inspired me to be an FBI Agent. Anyway, he's giving this seminar and I thought it might be neat if you could come with me? Then I could show him my GREAT forensics professor and show him I'm not a total loser."

"Oh, well that sounds nice Ryan."

His face lit up just like a Christmas tree being plugged in.

"But….I have plans."

The tree just burst into flames. "Oh, I understand."

"I'm really sorry, Ryan. But…I have this important matter I need to take care of in regards to a case I've been called in to assist with. But…I think you should still go to that seminar. You may learn something. And….you could possibly bring in some things to share with the class in the morning."

Share with the class? Oh this was just too good to be true! The chance for him to show off to her in front of the entire class? How could he possibly pass that up? He gave her a smile. "I think that's a good idea, Dr. Scully."

Scully smiled back at him. "Good. Then I can count on that from you?"

Oh her smile could make him melt! "Absolutely."

"Great. Well, I'm sorry to cut you short again but I have to take care of assisting in that case."

"That's ok." He paused. "Can I ask what the case is? Or is it…top secret?" He asked with a grin.

"It's not that top secret." Scully replied laughing. "It's about that case involving the young woman that was found with her eyes cut out? Sound familiar?"

He couldn't help but smile to himself. "Uh, no. No I haven't. Is it pretty interesting?"

"It will be I'm sure. Keep your ears to the news and I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough."

"Yeah. And with your expertise I'm sure they'll catch whoever did it."

"Ryan, I don't know what to say."

"It's true and you don't have to say anything."

"Thank….thank you." She glanced at her watch. "Oh, I'd better get going. I look forward to hearing your input on the seminar in the morning."

"Me too. Take care Dr. Scully."

"You too, Ryan."

Ryan turned around and walked out of the office. He was on cloud nine now! He had impressed her and almost made her blush! Sadly she wasn't going with him to the seminar but he wasn't going to give up on her just yet. He just had to know about where she was going. It was his imperative to know everything about her. He walked around the corner and hid waiting for her to emerge. Sure enough within minutes, she walked out of her office with briefcase in hand. He followed her to the parking lot like a dog on a leash. Or was it a dog in heat?

He had sat in his car and patiently waited as she went inside the morgue. She looked just like an angel going into such a place of death. He wished that he could be in there with her but he knew it was too dangerous to be seen. All he could do was wait. He could almost imagine her now, leaning over the dead body and cutting into it with her scalpel. The red life force oozing from its body and coating her white gloves turning them crimson. He felt a shudder race through him as he pictured such a scene. He reached down his hand to his crotch and began rubbing it as he closed his eyes.

"Dana." He moaned. "So….so beautiful." He unzipped his pants and began stroking his member as his thoughts continued.

His thoughts were then interrupted as he heard her car spring to life in front of him. Taking his hand out of his pants, he carefully zipped them up. Was a shame that he hadn't been able to complete his task. But there would still be plenty of opportunity tonight. He then glanced at his watch. It wasn't that late yet. So where could she possibly be going that didn't allow her to go with him tonight? He drove out of the parking lot following her every turn, every side street. Could she possibly be going home? Oh this would be his lucky night indeed if she was! Then he would know where she lived so he could mark it for future reference.

He could hardly contain his excitement as he watched her go inside. He was outside her apartment! He had to prevent himself from approaching it and surprising her. Was she going to be staying here for the rest of the night? If so, he was going to have to find a way to be able to watch her. Not being able to watch her undress and wear some kind of nightie. Or being the conservative person she came across as, maybe she wore pajamas? He could just imagine the nightclothes hugging her body. Outlining every supple curve. Her shoulder length red hair draping down her shoulders. Oh it was too much for him to imagine.

His wait was finally over as he watched her emerge again. But she was no longer wearing the business suit she had on earlier. Was she wearing a black gown? Or was it blue? It was hard to tell in the darkness. Regardless of the color it looked gorgeous on her! He could see how it hugged every curve and outlined her pert nipples on her breasts. It was obvious she was excited about going somewhere. But where? To meet a girl friend or close friend perhaps? He could see how she would have many friends. He had to allow her that. And he had to know where she was going.

He followed her again through the streets of D.C. and toward an area that was in the more ritzy part of town. Well of course she was going into this area. Where else would she go dressed like a princess? As she pulled up her car to the restaurant named "La Tattoria" he watched as a valet came to take her car. Yes, indeed she did look like a princess being escorted to the ball from her carriage. She seemed to float her way up to the entrance. Had he only been a waiting escort to help her inside. He watched as she disappeared inside.

Of course he knew it was impossible for him to gain access himself based on his appearance. Not to mention the fact that it looked like the people who were at this place were of some great importance. So it appeared that she had friends in high places.Very nice. He may not be able to get in but he could still watch her from a safe distance. Taking out a pair of high-powered binoculars, he made his way out of his car and to a secluded spot not far from the restaurant and near a large window. Adjusting his special binoculars he waited in anticipation of seeing her.

And then he saw her. She was walking so elegantly toward a table, escorted by a server. He held his breath for a minute as he watched her walk to a man in a tuxedo. Ah, so this was the friend she was meeting with? No doubt a contact of some sort? He then watched as she kissed him on the lips. But this was not a kiss between friends. No, it was too long for that. That meant that they were….

Oh god. This man was her boyfriend! He had to be a boyfriend because she wore no engagement ring. How could this be? She was supposed to be the one! She was the angel who had been sent to save him! And now…she was in the arms and embrace of someone else! Someone that should have been him! How could this happen? So it would appear he would have a contender for Dana's affection? It wasn't like he had never had to deal with another lover before and he always ended up the winner. No this nicely dressed; pompous man would be no different than the other lovers he had vanquished from his lovers' lives. He may be richer or more handsome but it wouldn't matter in the end.

As the night wore on, he could feel his anger building as he observed Scully and Ethan dancing together and kissing. It pained him to the heart but he had to know what she liked so that he could be it. He had to be able to outdo this other meddler. So he appeared to be a good dancer and connoisseur of food? He could do that easily. Oh yes, he would find a way to romance Dana off of her feet. That smile and laugh he was observing would soon be for him. And only him.

Putting away his binoculars, he pulled out his cell and dialed his newly acquired ladylove. "Laurie, it's Ryan. Listen, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to get together tonight and maybe go to a movie or something? Great! I'll pick you up in ten minutes. See you then." He then hung up his cell. Sadly, he would have to improvise tonight for Dana but he knew it wouldn't be for long. And in the morning he would leave Laurie his token of affection.

_Why oh why did you have to make me have to this again, Dana?_

_Why did you have to break my heart?_

_Only you can understand me_


	4. Dr Scully I'm Scared

Scully stood from the side and watched as Ryan gave his forensics presentation. She had to admit her mind wasn't totally on it though. No, she was still thinking about last night with Ethan. The wonderful dinner they had shared, how he had waltzed her across the floor and truly treated her like a princess. Most of the time, the two of them were too busy with their jobs to have any free time. But last night was an exception and she wished that the night had never ended.

She could still see them sitting in front of her fireplace sipping champagne after returning from dinner. Ethan reaching across and kissing her so tenderly. Running his hands slowly down her body and unzipping her gown until she was looking back at him with a bustier and stockings. Oh yes, Ethan had allowed her to express herself in that way and encouraged her. She knew her mother and father would blush had they known she had worn such a thing. Maybe that was also part of the reason she indulged in wearing such an item? She could still feel his strong lips on her skin as he explored every inch of her body alternating between mouth and tongue. Then he had slowly undressed her and laid her back on the rug before making passionate love to her. But unlike most men, Ethan took his time wanting to please his partner. Oh god that was something she just loved about him. When he did make time for her, he devoted himself entirely to his partner. She was slightly tired from their evening love making session but she didn't regret it for the world. She couldn't help but grin though at the thought of Ethan having to go to an important meeting half asleep. But something secretly told her that he didn't mind that either.

"Dr. Scully?"

Scully quickly shook her head bringing her out of her daydream recollection. "Yes, Ryan?"

"I'm…I'm done now."

"What? Oh, oh yes of course uhhh." She cleared her throat before walking back to the front. "Well, thank you Ryan for that very informative discussion on that lecture from last night. I'm sure we all found it very enjoyable." She glanced at the clock. "Well, since Ryan's presentation took up my lecture for today and it's really something that should be presented in one sitting…" She glanced at the anxious faces in the lecture hall. She could tell how much they wanted to leave early just like she did. "I think we can allow ourselves to leave fifteen minutes early today." She smiled as a sound of "yays" and "whoo hoos" could he heard echoing through the hall. "Yes, I can tell just how disappointed all of you are. And I would say that everyone here owes something to Mr. Sedrick for allowing that to occur. So tomorrow it shall be back to the grindstone and prepare to get a mind work out. Until then have a good day."

Ryan walked over to Scully. He was most anxious to hear from her how he did. After all, he had watched one of his documentaries all night and taken notes so that he could throw this presentation together and make it theisable. He of course had not attended his Uncle's lecture. Oh no, he had spent his night with beautiful, sweet Laurie. And the whole time he had been with her, he had thought of nothing but Dana. But he knew that would all change very soon. "Dr. Scully?"

Scully turned as she put things back into her briefcase. "Yes, Ryan?"

"What did you think of my presentation?" Ryan studied her and could tell there was something different about her mood today although he couldn't quite tell what.

"Your presentation? Oh, I thought it was just….wonderful and informative, Ryan."

"That's it?"

Scully cleared her throat realizing that perhaps now she should have actually been paying attention to it. "Well, there really isn't much more to add is there? I think those two words cover my comments very well." Ok so her having Ethan on the brain hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"I…I see. Well, as long as you enjoyed it then."

"Very much." The ringing of her cell then interrupted her. "Oh, excuse me for a minute." She turned away from Ryan, answering it. "Scully. Ethan! Hi!"

Ryan grumbled as he heard the excitement in Scully's voice. It was obvious to him that this Ethan was the man she had been with last night. And judging by her reaction to his lecture was obviously STILL occupying her mind. He took a piece of paper from his notebook and began to tear it slowly imagining it was Ethan's body. He imagined his fingers as sharp knives piercing and tearing Ethan's skin causing him to howl out in pain. A smile crossed his lips at the thought.

"Oh,god you have no idea what last night meant to me too." Scully whispered into her cell. "I was still thinking about it this morning. Yeah. Did you get in trouble for coming in with red eyes from lack of sleep or did you just wear sunglasses?" She gave a giggle. "Me? Mmmm….I feel WONDERFUL. Well, I hate to do this to you but I really need to get back to work. Yes. Why don't you call me at lunch ok? Say…one o'clock? Ok, great I'll talk to you then! I love you too." She then hung up her cell and turned back to Ryan who had quickly hidden his torn up Ethan facsimile. "I'm really sorry about that, Ryan."

"Oh, hey no problem." Ryan cleared his throat. He had to know if his intuition was right. "So uh…brother?"

"Boyfriend, actually." Scully replied with a smile. "He's really special."

Ryan felt his stomach clench as something began to rise in his throat. "I bet. Well, he's lucky to have someone like you for his girlfriend anyway." He then paused. "I'm sorry, I have no idea why I said that."

"It's ok, Ryan. I'm…flattered that you think that."

"You are?" He had just tested the waters and was still afloat. "Well…thanks." Ok, so she hadn't totally rejected him yet. "Well, I need to get to my next class, Dr. Scully. See you tomorrow."

"Take care." Scully answered back as Ryan started to walk off. "Oh, Ryan did you happen to know where Laurie was this morning?"

"Laurie?"

"Yes, she normally sits next to you and I've noticed you two have become rather close lately. I just figured because of that you might have an idea where she might be? She has never missed a class before since she started. And is quite known for her lack of absences."

Ryan smiled to himself. Of course he knew the reason that poor Laurie wasn't in class today. After taking her out to a romantic dinner and a movie, they had spent the night making out but nothing more. Oh no, he couldn't take things further, not just yet. But he had left her a gift, which no doubt was responsible for her not showing up to class. But it was a gift to show her just how much he loved her. "I'm sorry, Dr. Scully. I really don't know where she is. She didn't call me or anything either. I'm sure it's just a bad case of flu or something. That has been going around, you know?"

"Yes, it has. Well, thank you anyway, Ryan. I'm sure she will turn up tomorrow."

"Right. Well see you tomorrow, Dr. Scully." Ryan then turned back around so that Scully could not see the wide grin on his face. _Oh sure, Laurie is going to be JUST fine._ He then headed out of the lecture hall, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Scully had finally finished her last class before lunch and was grateful! Maybe now she was having a small regret about having an all night love making a-thon. But her day was almost over now. Thank god for having videos to take up time. Oh yes, it was wonderful to have a media center in your classroom at your disposal whenever you needed! And the good thing was the students had no clue that what they were watching was sometimes due to lack of lecture material. Of course, she didn't do it that often either. She walked to her office thinking that Ethan would be calling her back. She had been away from him less than six hours and she already missed him. Is this what true love really was? When you missed someone so much that you ached for him or her? She placed her briefcase on her desk and took out a sandwich from her mini fridge. She unwrapped it and then heard her cell ringing again. She glanced up at the clock. "12:55? Hmmm he must have gotten his break a little early." She answered her cell. "Got off a little early and couldn't wait to talk to me huh?" She then noticed an awkward silence followed by a quick breath. "Ethan? Hello?"

"Dr….Dr Scully?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's…it's Laurie. Laurie Peterson?"

"Laurie?" It then dawned on her who she was. "Oh god, Laurie. Yes. Where…where were you this morning? I missed you in class and was asking Ryan where…"

"I'm…I'm sorry about that Dr. Scully. I really am. It's just that….I'm really scared."

"Scared?" Scully was becoming alarmed as she could sense the urgency in Laurie's voice. "Laurie, what is it? Why are you scared?"

"Because…of what I found this morning."

"And what did you find, Laurie?"

Laurie paused as she sniffled. "I…I found a box with a pair of eyeballs in it with a note."

Scully's eyes widened. "Oh god." She knew darn well that the serial killer had left his trademark like the previous victim.

"He's….he's going to kill me next, isn't he? I…I saw it on the news. What happened to that other girl, Joanne. She had the same thing happen to her before they found her dead." She swallowed. "I'm next."

"No, Laurie you aren't. I want you to listen to me ok? I want you to stay right where you are. I don't want you to let anyone in until the police get there all right? I'm going to send you help, Laurie and nothing is going to happen to you. What I need you to do is take a deep breath and calm down. Can you do that?"

"Y…Yes."

Scully started thumbing through her student directory frantically. She tried her best to keep her emotions down for she knew that would just upset Laurie more. "Laurie, is your address the one that is in the student directory?"

"Yes, it…it is."

"Ok, I'm going to call the police right now. I want you to lock your doors and windows and just relax until they get there ok?" She received no response. "Laurie?"

"O..ok just get here please." Laurie replied before hanging up her phone.

Scully hung up her phone and immediately dialed 911. "This is Special Agent Dana Scully and I need police dispatched to 1890 Oak Drive Apartment 286. Yes the person at that address has received an item indicating that the eyeball serial killer may have targeted her. Yes, the female's name is Laurie Peterson and she is a student at the FBI Academy. Yes, please hurry." She then hung up and dialed another number. "Ethan? It's Dana."

"Hey babe! I was just gonna call you!"

"I know and I'm sorry to call you but I think I may have something for you."

"What's that?"

"I think I know who the next victim is of the eyeball serial killer." She paused. "It's…it's one of my students."

From behind the office door, Ryan stood with his ear plastered. He had heard every single word that Scully had said on the phone. He shook his head. "Laurie, Laurie, Laurie why did you have to call and create trouble? You could have lived just a little longer but no now you've given me no choice." He let out a sigh before quietly sneaking away.

* * *

Laurie was pacing her apartment as she waited for the police to arrive. She had never been so frightened in her life. She could have called the police she knew but she trusted Dr. Scully for some reason. And it took her a lot to trust anyone. But she knew that Dr. Scully would take care of the necessary arrangements and that she would be safe now. She then heard a knocking at the door and rushed to it. She knew it had to be the police, which was why she opened it. "Ry…Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, Laurie."

"But…but you shouldn't have come here, Ryan. The police are on their way here to protect me."

"Protect you? Protect you from who?" Ryan asked innocently.

"I…I found a box with a pair of eyeballs in it on my steps this morning, Ryan. It's….it's from that serial killer they keep talking about on the news. He's going to kill me and that's why I need to be protected."

"Laurie." Ryan placed his hand on the side of her cheek. "No one's going to kill you."

"What…what do you mean?" Laurie asked looking into his eyes.

"Because I know a place to take you where you will be safe and I will protect you." Ryan answered rubbing her cheek slowly with his thumb.

"But….but the police."

"They will just complicate things, Laurie." He let out a sigh. "I love you Laurie and I want to do this for you." He pulled back and extended his hand to her. "Please come with me?"

"Shouldn't…shouldn't I at least pack something?"

Ryan shook his head. "All I need is you. And you won't be staying long with me, I promise. Just till this whole serial killer business ends ok? Then I'll bring you right back here to home sweet home."

Laurie stood contemplating for a few minutes before taking his hand. She knew that Dr. Scully had told her to stay put and not let anyone in but this was Ryan. A man who she trusted completely and she felt would protect her from evil. And he was also an FBI Agent in training so what better protection could she ask for then that? Without hesitation, she followed Ryan out the door and to his waiting car.

Ryan helped her into his car and embraced her tightly as she started to cry again. "Ssssh, it's ok, Laurie. I told you I'm going to protect you and I keep my word. Now just relax ok?" He started the car and felt Laurie's head resting on his shoulder. Things could not have been more perfect or easy. As he pulled away he looked in the rearview mirror and saw several police cars arriving at the apartment. A smile crossed his face and adrenalin rushed through his body as he realized how close of a call that was. But it's that element that would make this killing all the sweeter. He whistled as he drove with his lovely Laurie beside him. It was obvious that she trusted him and that was her fatal mistake. It was quite clear to him now that Laurie didn't have the potential as an FBI Agent based on that. But he would still love her as he had Joanne and the others before her.


	5. Call It A Weakness

Scully raced into the apartment complex followed by several police officers. She had instructed Ethan to wait a ways back until they had a clearer picture of what was happening. As much as she wanted Ethan to get his story, she also had to consider safety as well. Quickly moving up the stairs they made their way to apartment 286 and stood outside the door. Scully walked up and knocked on the door. "Laurie? It's Dr. Scully." Receiving no answer, she knocked again. "Laurie, are you in there?" She tried the door handle and found it locked. She looked back at the police officers and nodded. She then motioned with her fingers counting down from three to one. She stepped back as an officer came forward and threw himself against the door. After a few attempts, the door opened with a splitting crack and the officers and Scully went running inside. "Laurie?" Scully asked looking around the room with her gun pointed. "Laurie Peterson?" She continued to look around the room. "Clear."

She then heard another voice from the back. "Clear, back here."

Scully came forward to meet the other officers. "Anything?"

An officer shook his head. "Nothing. No trace of anyone and no indications that there was any kind of struggle here."

Scully stamped her foot and looked up at the officer. "Dammit! Where could she be?"

* * *

In the car, Laurie had fallen asleep on Ryan's shoulder as he continued to drive. She was completely clueless that her apartment was the scene of a law enforcement brigade. She suddenly felt a bump and roused slightly. "Mmmmm…Ryan?"

Ryan spoke to her as he continued driving. "Yes, I'm here, Laurie."

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" She asked as she yawned.

"I told you, someplace safe."

Laurie raised her head and looked out the window. Instead of the city lights, her eyes were met with miles of trees. "Ryan, why are we going way out here?"

"I have a place out here that's secluded and where no one will find us, Laurie. I promised to protect you, remember?" He turned into a driveway and parked by a cabin.

"I know but…"

Ryan put the car in park and placed his finger on her lips. "Ssssh. I know it seems like we are out in the middle of nowhere but I assure you it's for a good cause. There is no possible way that the serial killer will know you're out here, will he?"

"Well, no."

"And that's what you want, right?"

"Yes, but so far away from everything?"

He traced her cheekbone with his finger."I promise I'll make you forget all about the serial killer and everything else, Laurie. It will be the furthest thing from your mind."

"Oh Ryan, you always make me feel better." Laurie whispered looking back at him. "I'm so glad I found you."

Ryan reached over and kissed her tenderly before pulling back. "Now, what do you say, we go in and get warm?"

Laurie nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

Scully was talking to the officers, when Ethan came walking in. "What happened, Dana?"

"Ethan, I'm afraid there won't be a story about the eyeball serial killer's next victim."

"What do you mean?"

"Because she isn't here." Scully held up an evidence bag. "All we found is the box with the eyeballs in it and the note. But there is no trace of Laurie. There is no indication she was taken against her will and there was no sign of forced entry. We're going to run some fingerprints on the box to see if we come up with anything. But something tells me it's a lost cause based on the previous victim's findings." Scully sighed. "I just don't understand why she would have left when I told her not to? I mean you should have heard her, Ethan. She was absolutely terrified. There is no way she would have left here unless it was with someone she trusted completely."

"Well, can you think of someone that would fit that profile?" Ethan asked leaning on a couch.

Scully shook her head. "I know her parents aren't in this area. And to be honest she didn't particularly get along with them very well either. They're part of the reason she chose to go into the FBI. I guess she wanted to prove something to them. Kind of sounds like me, huh?"

Ethan chuckled. "To a tee. But seriously, can you think of anyone else?"

Scully paused. "Wait, yes there is. She's been close with another student in my class. I guess that is a possibility."

"What's his name?"

"Ryan Sedrick."

"Do you have his phone number?"

"It's in the student phone directory."

"Then let's give him a call and check to see if he's with Laurie, shall we?" Ethan asked pulling out his cell.

* * *

Ryan was busy lighting the fireplace and some candles while Laurie sat on the couch. He had made the entire cabin dark by pulling the curtains and the shades. He was glad that he had rented this little place now. It was the perfect place for him to carry out his little _activities_. He would have to remember to bring Dana out here before too long. He could just picture her sitting on the couch in some kind of black dress with a slit up the middle showing her creamy white legs. The front of the dress would dip down just enough so that he could get a glimpse of her cleavage. And then he would approach her and kiss her passionately while he ran his hands down her body. Oh the thought of it now made him shiver. _It won't be long, just be patient._ His thoughts were interrupted as his cell rang. He continued to light the candles, ignoring it.

"Aren't….aren't you going to answer that?" Laurie asked looking toward him.

"I have a lovely functional thing called voice mail which makes me answering it obsolete." He blew out his long match and then walked toward her. "And besides, the last thing I want to do is have my romantic setting interrupted by a silly cell call." He took a seat beside her on the couch. "Laurie, I want to take the next step, if you're ready?"

"You mean…"

Ryan nodded as he caressed the back of her neck. "I want to make love with you, Laurie. Here in front of this fireplace. You mean so much to me and I want to show you how much."

"I…I don't know. I mean….I like you Ryan. And these past few nights have been wonderful. But I don't know if I'm ready for…"

"I love you, Laurie."

She looked back at him dumbfounded. "You…you do?"

Ryan smiled. It was true he knew exactly how to handle the emotions of women. Tell them you love them and they are like putty in your hands. "Of course, I do. You really think I wouldn't want to share an intimate moment like this with you, if I didn't?"

"Oh Ryan." Laurie reached forward and kissed him on the lips.

Ryan returned her kiss and then pulled back. "Is that a yes, then?"

"Yes." Laurie whispered before leaning forward and kissing him again.

Ryan smiled to himself as he deepened the kiss and cradled her neck. He could hear moans from Laurie as she deepened the kiss even more and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him to her more. He could feel himself becoming aroused as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and began exploring it. She tasted so wonderful to him. It seemed like forever since the last time he had made love with a female. And the last one had ridiculed him and told him he was a lousy lover. And she had prompted his serial killer rampage. But Laurie was going to be different. He was going to make certain that he pleased her. He ran his hands under her shirt and began to caress her delicate skin. He could just imagine what it would feel like when he cut her. How her blood would feel on his fingers as it trickled slowly down her. He could feel his hunger building as she lifted up his shirt and began to run her fingers up and down his chest. He grabbed her shirt roughly and pulled it up and over her head. Tossing it the floor, he then looked at her. "You are so beautiful, Laurie." He ran his hand down her side slowly. "So perfect."

"I've wanted you ever since I saw you." Laurie whispered, as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Then we've both wanted the same thing." Ryan whispered back before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. As he massaged her breasts and played with her nipples, he kept imagining it was Dana that he was doing it to. He imagined her moans instead of Laurie's as he worked on undoing her bra and sliding it off of her. He continued to play with her breasts as he continued to devour her. He shifted himself slightly on the couch as he worked on undoing her blue jeans. To his surprise, he found her working on his as well. It was evident that Laurie was not playing hard-to-get as much as she had let on. She wanted Ryan as much as he did her although he highly doubted it was possible. No, he had something else on his mind besides screwing a simple female FBI Agent trainee. He was imagining a certain red headed forensics teacher that fueled his passion. Soon, this would be her on this couch with him in this position regardless that she had a boyfriend or not.

* * *

Scully looked up at Ethan as she got Ryan's voicemail. "Hi, Ryan this is Dr. Scully from the FBI Academy. I was just calling to see if you were with Laurie. She didn't appear to be at her apartment and that's why I was asking." She paused. "I…needed to speak to her about something in class and we had a meeting set up this afternoon. Anyway if you could please call my office and leave a message on my machine to let me know it would be appreciated. Thank you." She hung up her cell. "I didn't want to let him know the real reason that Laurie contacted me. I just didn't think that was a wise decision. Anyway, it appears I may have been wrong about her going with Ryan."

"Either that or he is engaged in some kind of activity with her in which he doesn't wish to be disturbed." Ethan replied with a smirk. "Not that we would know anything about what that might be."

Scully put down her cell and walked up to Ethan putting her arms around his neck. "Oh of course not us. Just because that particular activity has been playing in my mind all day today."

"Are you saying that you would like a repeat of that tonight, Agent Scully?" Ethan asked tilting his head and leaning toward her.

"Maybe." Scully answered hovering her lips above his. "If you're up for it of course."

"Oh, I'm always up for anything, baby." Ethan whispered before kissing her passionately.

Scully returned his kiss and then pulled back. "Let me just wrap things up here first, ok?"

"All right. I'll send my news crew home since there's no story here." He traced the outline of her ear with his lips. "So, I'll see you in say…a few hours tops?"

Scully took in a breath as she felt Ethan's hot breath on her ear. "Make it less."

"That's what I like to hear." Ethan whispered before pulling away and heading out the door.

Scully sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Agent Scully?" Asked an officer coming from the side.

Scully turned to him as she cleared her throat. "Oh, yes I'm sorry."

* * *

Ryan continued thrusting himself against Laurie, meeting her for every stride. He could hear her moans increasing in intensity, which just spurred him on even more. He pushed himself into her more as he continued pounding relentlessly. He closed his eyes as he imagined Laurie's hair turning red and her body becoming more petite. He moved faster and faster until he finally shuddered not caring if she had reached her peak or not. "Oh god, Dana!"

Laurie stopped moving the moment she heard the name. "Dana? Who the hell is Dana?"

Ryan realized at that moment what he had done but he didn't care. No, he had come too far now. "I'm sorry did I say, Dana?"

Laurie sat up slightly. "Yes you did."

Ryan sighed as he slowly slid out of her and reached over to grab his pants. "Oops."

"Oops?!" Laurie asked in an annoyed tone. "You cried out another woman's name in a moment of passion with me and all you can say is OOPS?!"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders as he went about getting dressed.

"Who is she?"

"You ask too many questions, Laurie. Anyway we both got what we wanted, right?"

Laurie threw on her shirt and walked over to him. "Dammit, I want to know who she is!"

"She's in our class, all right?"

"In our class? But there's no Dana in our class except for…" She paused. "Oh my god, you lust for Dr. Scully?"

"Call it a weakness." Ryan answered putting on his shirt.

"You bastard!" She answered as she went about getting dressed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home, Ryan." Laurie answered as she put on her shoes.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere."

"Then I'll call me a cab." She pulled out her cell but Ryan quickly grabbed it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave, Laurie." He grabbed her arm roughly.

"What are you talking about? Let go of me, Ryan!"

Ryan pulled out a knife from his pocket and put it to her throat. "I heard you talking to Dr. Scully, Laurie. I heard you tell her about the gift I left you. Why did you have to do that?"

"The gift that…"She took a swallow. "Oh my god…you're the serial killer."

"Brilliant deduction, FBI Agent Trainee Peterson." He moved the knife slowly down her throat. "And now you are going to provide the forensics class with another part of the case. And bring Dana right to me." Without another word, he took the knife and slit her throat straight across before she could even get out a scream. He then moaned as her blood spilled across his fingers. "You slit beautifully, just like a pig." He began to make pictures on her skin with the blood. "Thank you for giving me part of my release. And now Dana will take care of the rest." He picked up the knife and moved it to her eyes. "And just remember." He started to sing as he pierced the top of her right eye with the knife and began cutting toward the optic nerve. "_I only have eyes for you."_


	6. Who Could Do Such A Thing Like This To A...

Scully laid snuggled next to Ethan wrapped in a sheet. She still had a smile on her face even as she slept, an indication of what had preceded earlier in the night. She had never seen him as sensual as he had been with her lately. And as she dreamt, she hoped this kind of relationship would continue between them. But she knew that a single ring of the phone could change everything in a second. And that is precisely what happened next as she became aware of her cell ringing on the nightstand. She opened first one eye and then the other as she fumbled for the light. Her pupils instantly dilated as she finally found the switch and light flooded the room. She could hear Ethan moan as the light apparently had reached his eyes as well. She then picked up her cell and answered it. "Sc…Scully."

"Agent Scully, it's Detective Patterson."

"Who?" Scully asked sleepily.

"Detective Patterson, the one who you are helping with the eye-ball serial killer case?"

Scully sat up. "Oh, of course. Forgive me Detective but it is rather late."

"I know and I apologize for the late hour but I assure you I wouldn't have called you if it weren't important."

"What is it, Detective?"

"Laurie Peterson's body was found tonight just outside Harpers Woods."

Scully took a swallow. "What's the condition of her body?"

"It's our serial killer all right. Cuts on various parts of the body and the eyeballs missing."

"Oh god." Scully whispered as she covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Agent Scully. I know she was one of your students. These are the kind of phone calls I don't like to make."

Scully closed her eyes. "No, I…I understand. Could you…please arrange to have her body send to Quantico as soon as possible?"

"I'll get on it right away."

"And Detective? Can I ask….just who found the body?"

"It was reported to the forest ranger by a man who was with her, a Ryan Sedrick."

"Laurie's boyfriend? He found her body?"

"That's what I'm being told. They are taking a statement and questioning him as we speak. Would you like me to have him contact you or.."

"No, that's all right. I'll just speak to him in class tomorrow. Thank you, Detective."

"You're welcome, Agent Scully."

Scully hung up her cell and stared straight ahead. She then felt Ethan's hands on her shoulders.

"What is it baby?" Ethan asked as he massaged her.

"My student…the one who asked me to come to her apartment, Laurie is dead."

"Dead?"

"She was found near Harpers Woods apparently by Ryan Sedrick who we were trying to contact earlier in regards to Laurie's whereabouts." She paused. "I've….I've never had a student of mine die before."

"Oh babe. Come here." Ethan replied before taking her into his arms. "No matter what you think, you weren't responsible." He caressed her hair with his fingers. "There is no possible way you could have known she would leave."

"It doesn't matter, Ethan. She called and asked me to protect her. And I failed to accomplish that."

Ethan pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Dana, don't do this to yourself, do you hear me? You were not responsible for what happened. You told Laurie to stay in her apartment didn't you?"

"Well…yes."

"And she chose to leave of her own free will so that leaves your responsibility out. I don't want you to dwell on it anymore ok?"

Scully pulled away from Ethan. "Yeah, well you aren't the one that is going to have to face a class this morning and have to explain what happened, are you?" She then rose from the bed and grabbed her robe from the side of the bed, wrapping it around her.

Ethan sighed as he sat up. "Dana, they aren't going to think you were responsible either. You need to get rid of these thoughts. You shouldn't feel.."

Scully looked back at him. "Do me a favor, Ethan and don't tell me how I should feel all right?" She then headed to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Ethan fell back on the bed letting out another sigh. "We're going to catch the bastard that did this, Dana!" He shouted toward the bathroom door. "I promise we will!"

* * *

The entire morning for Scully had been a nightmare. It was like everyone knew that Laurie had been her student. That the newest victim of the eyeball serial killer was her own student. No one said a word to her and she didn't know what was worse the silence or the fact that they were just too afraid to say anything to her. She almost wished that someone would say something to her so she could break her own silence. And as she made her way to the lecture hall, the students she passed in the hallway just added to her misery. They made eye contact with her but didn't say a word. It was obvious to her now that the media had obviously kept their promise of letting everyone know who the latest victim of the eyeball serial killer was. This was the time when she hated the media. When they would release anything just to get the story. And that was when she despised Ethan's job. Although she knew that Ethan would not do anything purposefully to hurt her. She took a deep breath and opened the double doors, walking into the lecture hall. She could already feel the eyes on her as she walked down the steps and to the front of the class. She placed her briefcase on the table and then faced her students. "Good morning, everyone. I'm sure by now you all know about the unfortunate death of our fellow student, Laurie Peterson. I know this is a particularly difficult situation to deal with. And I wish you to know that I am here if anyone needs to talk. So, if you like we can open this up to discussion?" She paused to see if any hands were raised. To her surprise she found almost all of them go up. She surveyed the room and finally picked one. "Yes, Kevin?"

"Is it true that she wasn't in class yesterday because she was upset at finding the eyeballs in her apartment?"

"Yes, it is. She…contacted me around lunch time yesterday to inform me of that."

"Why did she call you?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Kevin. I guess she felt she could trust me. Next question? Yes, Brad."

"What exactly do they know about the serial killer?"

"Well, so far it's been determined that he is between 20-30 years of age. He…appears to have some knowledge of the anatomy of the eyes based on how they are cut out of his victims. At this time there is no physical description available of him but the police and FBI are working on it. Next question? Yes, Colin."

"Well, I just wanted to know why they have been calling this guy a serial killer since the first victim? I mean for someone to be a serial killer, shouldn't they have killed several times the same way?"

Scully smiled. "That's a good point and I must say brilliant deduction, Colin. You are correct in that, yes a serial killer is referred to as such when they have committed more than one murder using the same method. And in the case of the eyeball serial killer, there have been other cases turning up in another states, indicating that this is the same killer thus making him a serial. You'll be a great profiler, Colin. Anyone else? Yes, Nicole."

"Dr. Scully, I guess the question I want to ask is…who could do such a thing like this to a human being?"

Scully sighed. "Sadly, Nicole I wish that was a question I could answer you. No one can truly know why people commit crimes such as this. Why, someone like Laurie would be targeted over someone else. I honestly don't know." She paused. "I just don't know."

* * *

The rest of the class Scully had spent talking with the class about the forensics evidence that had been found so far for the victims. Without disclosing everything she had examined from the first victim, she gave them the basics regarding the cuts and what they appeared to be made with along with the anatomical theory on how the eyes were taken out. She had never expected to spend an entire class session talking about the eyeball serial killer who was responsible for a fellow student's death. But it was also good to not keep something like this bottled up either. Discussion also prompted thinking and could distinguish between fact and fiction as well. She was definitely glad when class was over though. And she was grateful she only had one class to deal with that situation. But she knew that all the other classes that Laurie had been a part of would be going through the exact same thing she had that morning. She made her way to her office and was surprised to see someone else who had been absent this morning besides Laurie. "Ryan?"

Ryan stood up from his chair. "Dr. Scully."

Scully closed her office door. "What…what are you doing here? I thought you were still dealing with the police for questioning about Laurie and how you found her body?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't in class Dr. Scully. I just….I didn't want to have to face the whole class with what happened to Laurie, you know?" He closed his eyes tightly. "I've….I've already dealt with so much since last night when I found her…her…."

Scully walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ryan, it's ok. I understand why you weren't in class this morning. No one even said anything, I assure you."

Ryan shivered slightly as he felt Scully's touch. "I…I still can't believe this happened to her." He quickly worked up some tears trying to think of something sad. _Losing Dana_. There that did it. "I'd…I'd planned a romantic night for us."

"Ryan, can you tell me…why did you take Laurie away from her apartment? Did…did she say anything to you about her and I speaking on the phone?"

"She called me and said she found some eyeballs in a box and that she was scared she was going to be the serial killer's next victim. She never said anything about speaking to you though. I only took her away from her apartment because I knew how scared she was. I wanted to try and make her feel safe you know? I swear I wouldn't have taken her away had I known that you told her not to go."

Scully looked at him questioningly. "Ryan, how do you know I told her not to leave? I never said anything about that."

Ok so it appears he slipped a little. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. He wasn't a serial killer for nothing. "Actually when I was at the police station, they told me you had and that you were heading over to her apartment." He had to get her back on his side and quickly. After all, he knew he was dealing with an FBI Agent here potential lover or not. "I'm…I'm really sorry, Dr. Scully. I…I screwed everything up."

Scully's face softened. "Oh Ryan, you didn't screw anything up."

"She…she insisted to run into the woods and me to chase after her. And then we…we got separated and by the time I found her.." He lowered his head and put his hand over his mouth.

Scully pulled Ryan to her hugging him tightly. "Ssssh, it's ok. You don't have to say anything else, Ryan. If I need to know anything else I can read your police statement."

Ryan sighed as his face was pressed so close to Scully's chest. His plan was working perfectly. The death of Laurie was pushing him right into Scully's arms. "I…I had such a nice evening planned tonight. I planned it ahead and everything." He paused. "I…I feel so lost now." He whispered.

Scully took a breath. "Ryan, would…would you mind some company tonight?"

Ryan had to try hard not to chuckle. Everything was falling into place now. "Comp…company?"

"Yes. Because of the stress you've suffered, I just don't think you should be alone. Being alone will only make you think more about what's happened to Laurie. You need…something to take your mind off of that."

"Well, I…I guess that's true."

Scully pulled away from him. "Why don't you come over to my apartment tonight?"

Ryan nearly choked at hearing Scully's offer. Was this too good to be true? "You're…you're apartment?"

"Yes. I can make you a nice dinner and maybe we could watch a movie or something? Or we could just talk? Whichever you want."

"Dr. Scully, I…I couldn't impose on you like that."

"You aren't imposing and I'm the one who invited you, Ryan. It's the least I can do to help you."

"I…I think that would be very nice Dr. Scully but…"

"But?"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Ethan? Oh, he doesn't live with me. And besides, he will understand why I invited you over given the circumstances. It's just a simple teacher and student get together dealing with a crisis."

_She lives alone?Oh this just keeps getting better!_ "Ok, I just don't want to cause any trouble."

"You won't cause any trouble, Ryan. How about you show up around say….7 o'clock?"

"That…that sounds perfect. Should I bring anything?"

"No, just bring yourself. And Ryan, not wanting to make it seem like I'm ashamed of this or anything but the Academy and FBI might not agree with how I'm handling this. So, I want this to just be between us ok?"

Ryan smiled. "My lips are sealed Dr. Scully. I wouldn't dream of saying anything to get you in trouble."

"Thank you, Ryan." Scully answered with a smile back. "So, see you at seven then?"

"You can count on it, Dr. Scully. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Right, well I'll see you tonight then."

"Til tonight." Ryan answered before backing up slowly from her and heading out the door. _Oh trust me, Dana. It will be a night you will NEVER forget._ He gave an evil smile before starting down the hallway.


	7. Overstepping His Boundaries?

Scully went about taking her dish out of the oven. She steadied it with the potholders as she spoke on her speakerphone at the same time. "Ethan, it's no big deal really, I assure you."

"I don't know, Dana. I'm not so sure I feel good about this."

"What do you mean?" Scully asked as she fanned the hot steam away from the dish.

"I mean that you are having dinner with the last person that was with your student that turned up dead. Not to mention the fact that he's the person she left with when you told her to wait. And as of now he is the police's number one suspect."

Scully started taking out food and putting it on two plates. "Ethan, he is not their suspect. Ok well maybe he is but that's because they haven't turned up anything else yet. I'm telling you there is nothing to worry about." She sighed. "Look, remember I am an FBI Agent all right? I am perfectly capable of defending myself should that need arise. Not to mention if he tried anything I would bring charges against him for sexual harassment. He's not going to do anything, Ethan."

"What if he drugs you?"

"Ethan, for crying out loud!"

"Well, he could!"

"Ethan, you are being over paranoid!" She turned as she heard a knock at her door. "And I have to go."

"Is he there?"

"I did tell him to be here at a specific time and since it is that hour, yes I am assuming it is."

"I'm telling you, Dana you should tell him you changed your mind."

"Ethan, I will do no such thing! I'm sorry I even told you about it now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Don't do it, Dana."

"Goodbye, Ethan." Scully answered before bushing the button on her phone. "He is being absolutely ridiculous!" She sighed loudly as she headed toward her door. "I'm coming!" She straightened herself slightly and then opened it. "Ryan, hi."

"Dr. Scully." Ryan replied standing in a pair of blue jeans and t-shirt. He held out to her a dozen roses. "For what you're doing for me tonight."

"Oh, of course." Scully replied smiling as she took the roses. She smelled them. "They smell, beautiful, Ryan."

He then held up a bottle of wine. "For dinner. I figured….it would be appropriate?"

Scully was surprised at the wine but thought nothing of it. "How very nice of you." She took the bottle from him. "Won't you come in? Dinner just got finished so you had perfect timing." She turned and moved away from the door.

"Thank you." Ryan replied with a smile before stepping inside. He heard the door closed behind him as he looked around. "Wow, this is really a nice place Dr. Scully. It's so….quaint."

"Why, thank you Ryan." Scully answered as she stepped into the kitchen. She found a vase from the cupboard and began to fill it with water. "I like to call it home."

Ryan glanced around the room as he took a seat on the couch. "If you don't mind me saying so Dr. Scully your apartment mirrors your personality."

"Does it?" Scully asked as she placed the roses in the vase and put it in a corner.

"Yes, the way everything here is so perfect and organized. Not one thing is out of place. You are like that as well. Your personality as well as your office at Quantico. You have both light and openness in here, which to me describes you as a teacher. You open yourself up to your student's ideas and do not judge them. You have the light that shines in here to keep you from the darkness which sometimes overcomes you with your job."

Scully stood in the kitchen holding the wine bottle and walked over within viewing area of the couch. "Wow, that's amazing, Ryan. And accurate I might add." She pulled out the cork with her opener. "Do you plan to go into profiling?"

"Oh absolutely. I can't imagine myself doing anything else." He smelled toward the kitchen. "Dinner smells wonderful."

Scully went back into the kitchen. "It's nothing too fancy I'm afraid. Just a baked chicken dish my mother used to make."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's delicious." Ryan answered back. His eyes fell upon some pictures on a table. "Who is the young lady next to you in this picture by the couch?"

"Oh, that's my sister Melissa." Scully called back.

Ryan studied the picture. "She's pretty." _Although not as pretty as her younger sister_. He ran his fingers down the glass and around the picture of Scully. "I can see how you two look alike." He then looked at another picture of Scully and another man. "And who is it in this other picture with you?"

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, Ethan."

"Is it now?" Ryan answered as he traced the shape of a noose around Ethan's neck. "This is the man I overheard you talking on your cell with yesterday?"

"That's right." Scully answered as she brought two plates to the table. "He works in the news business. That picture was taken at a party we went to last month."

"Yes, well he looks…interesting." He started to trace the picture of Scully as he hummed _You Belong To Me_. _You don't deserve her my friend. Oh no she is no good for you. She could have been with you tonight curled up next to you in bed. But instead she is here with me. And tonight I will be the one that shares that bed with her and wakes up with her in my arms. Feels her tender caresses and hears her pleasurable moans as I fill her with my essence._

Scully walked into the living room. "Are you ready to eat?"

Ryan looked at her smiling. "I'm starving."

"Good. Well I've prepared a plate for you at the table."

"Dr. Scully do you mind if I make a kind of…well strange request?"

"What is it, Ryan?"

"Well…do you mind if we…eat on the floor….in front of the fireplace? I know it sounds crazy but it's something I've always wanted to do. And…" He paused. "It's something I was originally going to do with Laurie at the cabin but…" He sighed. "If you don't want to, I understand. It's just that I always sit and eat at a table and just wanted something different."

Scully looked at Ryan strangely for a moment. "Well, I have to admit that it's one of the strangest requests I've had."

Ryan nodded and sighed. _So it appears we may have to do things the hard way. Pity._

Scully smiled. "But I don't mind."

Ryan's eyes widened. "Really? I mean…great. Thanks so much."

"No problem. Just help me bring the dinner to the coffee table."

"You got it." Ryan answered before rising from the couch and heading to the table to help her. _Oh you truly don't know what this means to me, Dana_. _But you will soon._

* * *

Hours passed and the remains of the food on the plates were crumbs. The wine bottle was also half empty but the glasses were full. The entire room echoed with both male and female laughter.

"I can't believe someone actually told you that!" Scully replied leaning forward and taking another drink of her wine.

"Guess it goes to show you that you can't always believe what you hear huh?"

"I mean me sleeping with Chuck the head of the firearms training course? I mean come on he's old enough to be my father! No wait, my grandfather!" She took a sip of her wine. "I mean come on that is just nasty!"

"Well, I didn't believe it when I heard it anyway. I mean you are too beautiful of a woman to be with an ancient dude like him anyway."

Scully's smile faded. "Ryan, I'm not beautiful."

"Oh but you are, Dana." He took a sip of his wine. "Don't you realize you're the one thing I look forward to every morning? Just…knowing that I get to see you in class gets me up and going."

"Ryan, I don't know what to…"

Ryan put down his wine glass. "Each day I sit in my seat with my mind occupied on what you are going to be wearing that morning. Wondering if you're going to have that faint scene of honeysuckle that seems to follow you wherever you go."

Scully lowered her head. "Ryan…"

Ryan reached forward and placed his hand under her chin, lifting it up to him. He looked deep into her eyes as he traced her lips with his finger. "And every day I wonder what kind of lipstick you'll be wearing to accent those pouty lips of yours. Those lips that I follow with my eyes every time that you speak."

Scully looked back at him and could feel her head spinning. She swallowed and took in a breath. "I…I think I've had too much wine."

Ryan leaned forward and placed his hand on Scully's right leg. "And I watch your legs when you wear those skirts of yours. The ones where you can sometimes see up your thigh if you're sitting just right at your desk." He slowly ran his hand up her leg toward her thigh. "You have no idea what that does to me, Dana."

"Ryan, you…you shouldn't have these thoughts."

"But I do, Dana. You drive me absolutely wild with desire every time I see you. Even when I was with Laurie I imagined it was you." He ran another hand slowly down her shirt. "When I made love with her, I cried out your name in my moment of passion, Dana. I imagined it was you I was making love with and not her."

"Oh god." Scully whispered as she felt Ryan's hand on her thigh and moving toward her pants buttons.

"I want you, Dana." Ryan whispered in her ear as he started to undo her shirt. "I've wanted you since the first day I saw you in class. You can't tell me you haven't sensed that." He managed to undo her shirt and began to caress the top of her breast sticking out of her bra.

"Ryan…Ryan please."

Ryan started undoing her pants as he placed his lips just above hers. "Ethan, is no good for you, Dana. He could never treat you the way that I could." He leaned forward and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

Scully started to return his kiss and then stopped, pulling away. "No. No, I can't."

Ryan placed his hand inside of her bra and caressed her nipple. "Sure you can. Just give in to what you really want, Dana."

Scully moaned as she felt Ryan's touches. The fact that she had drank nearly half a bottle of wine was starting to truly take its effect on her. She leaned back with her shirt wide open. "Oh god." She breathed.

"Yes, Dana." Ryan whispered as the last button of Scully's pants came undone. He placed his hands inside of her pants touching her bare skin. "I told you no one will love you like I can."

As soon as Scully felt Ryan's hand inching toward her underwear, her eyes sprang open. She quickly sat up. "Stop this, Ryan."

"You don't really mean that, Dana." Ryan whispered as he started to caress her nipple again as he kissed her neck.

Scully took a swallow and then pushed him away roughly. "Yes I do, Ryan. Stop it!"

Ryan sighed as he sat back. "You're being unreasonable, Dana. You can't tell me you didn't want this too."

Scully sat and held her shirt trembling. "I want you to leave, Ryan."

"What? You can't be serious?"

"Please, just…..just leave now."

"Dana…" He reached out to touch her face.

Scully raised her head and looked at him defiantly. "Did you hear what I said?! I said, leave now!"

"You're making a big mistake, Dana."

"No, you're the one who is making the mistake, Ryan. Now leave or I will report this incident to the Bureau. And the last thing you would want to do is tarnish your reputation at this point. So, leave and we will never speak of this again."

Ryan stood up from the ground. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Dana. I had hoped you would see things differently. But I can see you are just like all the others." He headed toward the door and then turned. "Do your best to think of Ethan tonight in your dreams even though my scent will be on you." He gave her an evil smile. "Good night, Dana." He then closed the door behind him.

Scully looked toward the door for a moment before putting her face in her hands and crying. She then fell to the floor and picked up her wine glass, throwing it into the fireplace. "Ethan." She whispered. "Oh god, Ethan why didn't I listen to you?"


	8. The Package

The next day for Scully was anything but pleasant. The only thing she could think of was what Ryan had tried with her last night. She couldn't believe the one student she had such high aspirations for was actually a stalker. She knew she should report his lewd behavior. So why wasn't she? Ethan had tried to talk to her that morning, questioning what had happened but she had told him nothing. Or rather she told him it was just a nice, quiet evening between teacher and student. Somehow she felt that Ethan didn't believe her but he apparently was too much of a gentleman to pry. Apparently just having Dana alive was enough for him to be thankful for.

Today, would be extremely hard for Scully because she knew she had to face her demon, Ryan. He always sat in the front row and after what he had described to her last night she was more nervous than ever. She even made certain that she didn't wear a skirt today but instead more slacks. She was not going to give Ryan any more incentives for his fantasies. Instead of being chatty with the faculty in the lounge before class, she remained in her own little corner, sipping her coffee. Luckily everyone respected her privacy this morning and so it passed without incident. And after class, she was to go to the city morgue to autopsy her former student Laurie Peterson. Maybe Ryan wouldn't be in class today? Maybe he felt too guilty about what had happened last night and so he couldn't show his face?

She slowly rose from her chair and picked up her briefcase before heading to the lecture hall. She just had to hope that she was right about Ryan not being there. Otherwise it would make this particular class VERY difficult. She opened the door and made her way down the steps and to the front of the room. As she opened her briefcase and prepared to start, she noticed the last of the students trickling in. And as she observed the room, she could not see Ryan's face among them. She breathed a sigh of relief and her mood immediately changed as she produced a smile. "Well, Good morning everyone. We have a lot to cover today. Let's take out our books and go through the answers to last night's homework. I'm assuming there were no problems since my cell didn't ring off the hook last night." She heard laughter coming from the students. "So, you guys are all pros at this, I see." She pulled out her paper. "Ok. Let's start with Question #1 shall we?" She put on her reading glasses. "What are some of the things that can be revealed on a body post-mortem that can help us to determine the cause of death?" She glanced down at her student sheet. "How about…Robert Percolla? What did you have for that answer?"

Robert shifted in his chair. "Well one of the answers I had was insect remains such as a cocoon or eggs. By determining the kind of insect, it could establish a possible timeline based on that species life span or cycle."

"That's very good, Robert and correct I might add. A person would think that something as miniscule as insect larvae on a body would be unimportant in an investigation but that is not true. Not all insects have the same cycles and therefore this can determine…"

Her sentence was cut off as the door to the lecture hall opened and a young man stepped inside. He made his way slowly down the stairs and over to a seat in the front row. After taking his seat, he looked up at Scully and tilted his head. "Dr. Scully."

Scully could feel herself trembling as she stared back at the person she had hoped to avoid. "Good…good morning, Ryan."

"I apologize for being late for class but…I had kind of a long night." Ryan replied with a sly smile. "But the last thing I wanted to do was miss your class. Oh indeed, that was the LAST thing on my mind."

Scully swallowed. "Yes, well I appreciate your honesty, Ryan. We…had just started going over the answers to last night's homework. And Robert Percolla just gave us a very good answer on one of the post mortem findings that can help determine a cause of death involving insect remains."

"Did he now? Well, I'm terribly sorry that I missed that."

"Yes." Scully cleared her throat. "Anyway, continuing with insects having different cycles…"

* * *

The whole time during class, Ryan had not taken his eyes off of Scully. She could feel his eyes on her no matter where she went. It almost felt like they were burning and looking deep within her. And no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't shake that feeling. Every time she looked out into the vast lecture hall, all she could see was Ryan licking his lips and smiling at her. He was intimidating the hell out of her but she was determined not to show her fear. After all, she was an FBI Agent and had dealt with many things worse than a mere stalker. And in reality, all she had to do was report him and that would be the end of that if the circumstances called for it. And so she continued being her usual self all the way through class never letting anyone catch a hint of what she was really feeling.

She was relieved when the bell finally sounded though. "Well, it appears we're out of time for today. For this weekend, I want you to look over Chapters 10-13 for Monday. Yes, I know it seems like a lot but I assure you that the material is quite easy to get through. And if anyone has any problems, please don't hesitate to call me." She turned away from the class and back to her briefcase.

"Dr. Scully?"

Scully turned around to find Ryan standing in front of her. "Ryan."

"I just…I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior last night. I guess the wine kind of got to me."

"It's one of the reasons I don't like alcohol. It makes people sometimes do things they normally wouldn't. Although, that doesn't excuse some one's behavior in my book."

"I guess that's what happens when someone tries to reenact their fantasies? I was being truthful in everything I told you, Dr. Scully. That part was no lie. All I am apologizing for is how I came onto you."

"You feel absolutely no shame in what you said to me?"

"None." Ryan paused. "In fact, if you don't mind I would like to make it up to you?"

"Make it up to me? Oh, please you must be joking?" Scully opened her briefcase. "What you did last night Ryan was unthinkable. To have these fantasies about your professor is WRONG. I thought you were apologizing for your overall behavior toward me and yet here you stand here basically telling me that you don't regret it. I find that completely unacceptable. I will deal with you in class, Ryan but nothing else."

"But I thought I was your best student? And you have to pick a student from class to help you put a presentation together for that seminar."

"That's right, Ryan, I do. And…up until last night I would have picked you for that position." She placed her reading glasses in their case. "But as of this morning, that has changed. I'm going to choose Richard Melrose."

"What? That loser! He doesn't know half the stuff I do!"

"He may not be as smart as you Ryan but I see he has potential." She closed her briefcase. "I'm sorry."

Ryan grabbed her arm. "You can't do this! I was your best student!"

Scully glared at Ryan. "I advise you to let go of me before I contact the Bureau about a certain little matter that happened last night. And if you keep up this behavior in class, I may be forced to transfer you to another block. Now, let go."

Ryan let go of Scully. "Well, I'm sorry you choose to see it that way, Dr. Scully. I could have really given you a presentation that would have that whole seminar talking. But if you want to choose that geek Melrose, fine."

"I want you to leave now, Ryan."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. He then stopped. "Oh and Dr. Scully? Say hi to Laurie for me when you do her autopsy." He then grinned before making his way up the steps and out of the lecture hall. He then began to whistle _I Only Have Eyes For You_ as he walked down the hallway.

Dana, Dana, Dana

* * *

The rest of Scully's day was haunted by visions and whispers of Ryan. No matter how much she tried she couldn't get the image of Ryan looking at her and licking his lips with an evil stare. Was it possible that he was somehow responsible for Laurie's death? But how could someone like him do that to a human being? It was true that he had stalker qualities but did that make him a murderer? She had to push all these thoughts out of her head while she conducted the autopsy on Laurie. Right now, this was probably the most important autopsy of her life.

She turned on the light and adjusted it over Laurie's body as she turned on the recorder. "Ok, case number is 654 Detective George Patterson chief investigator with Special Agent Dana Scully assisting in forensic investigation. Victim's name is Laurie Peterson, female Caucasian age 25. Probable cause of death is blood loss." She looked at the body. "Visual examination shows no sign of bruising around the neck indicating any kind of strangulation. Nor are there any bruises on the body indicating any kind of abuse. Only thing visible and that is a cut straight across the neck." She moved up to the head. "And eyeballs are missing from the face." She picked up a scalpel. "Beginning with the _Y Incision_."

* * *

Ryan made his way into the city morgue wearing a huge shirt with sweatpants and a ball cap with a package in his hand. He continued with his whistling as he approached the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

Ryan smiled. "Yes, I need this package delivered to Dana Scully."

The security guard eyed the package strangely. "Can I ask why?"

"I didn't get a chance to give it to her in class."

"Class?"

"Yeah. See she teaches over at the FBI Academy and I'm one of her students."

"And you followed her here?"

"No. She told us she would be here today. Look, she told us that she is working on a case and that she is conducting the autopsy here ok?" He could see the security guard was not getting taken in whatsoever. "Come on, man. You know how it is? When you have a project due and you put it off till the last minute? Instead of working on you go out and drink and find fun? If I don't turn this into her today she'll flunk me, man. I've come too far to flunk out now. It was my parent's dream that I be an FBI Agent. I want to do something to make them proud."

The security guard glanced at the package again. "What is it, exactly?"

Ryan knew he had to come with something so disgusting that the guard wouldn't even think twice of wanting to inspect it. "Actually, it's a cow heart. See, we were supposed to turn in a project involving a body part. We had to label it and stuff. It's actually pretty cool, you wanna see it?" He asked as he put his hand on the flap.

The guard put up his hand. "No, no. Uh…please don't do it on my account. If you want, you can take it into her personally? I could arrange it for you to…"

"Actually, I have to go out of town. That's why I needed to bring it to her now."

"Oh. Well why don't you go ahead and write your name on a piece of paper or better yet I can tell her…"

"That's ok. My name and everything is inside the package already. Could you just make sure she gets it please?"

The guard hesitated a moment before answering. "No problem."

Ryan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me, man."

"Hey, I was young once. No problem."

Ryan grinned. "You're all right, man. Well I have to split so uh…thanks again." He then turned and headed out of the morgue clasping his hands together. "Hope you like your package, Dr. Scully."

* * *

Scully examined the body before speaking into the recorder. "Upon physical examination have found no other indications to indicate another probable cause of death. My conclusion is that the victim was first slit across the throat by most likely a knife indicated by the jagged cuts. Judging by the directions of the cut it appears the perpetrator is left-handed." She paused. "The…eye sockets were completely intact indicating that the perpetrator who committed this act had some knowledge of anatomy in removing the eyes. It.."

The door was then opened. "Excuse me, Dr. Scully?"

Scully turned off the recorder. "Yes? What is it? I'm in the middle of an autopsy here."

"This package was delivered earlier and I was just about to leave my shift but didn't want it to get lost or something." He walked in with the package in his hand.

"What is it?"

The security guard handed her the package. "All of the information is inside."

Scully took the package. "Ok. Uh…thank you."

The security smiled. "No problem. Have a good night, Dr. Scully."

"Good night." Scully answered as she watched the security guard leave the room, closing the door behind him. She then looked down at the package. "Hmmm…no outside label? And the information is inside?" She gasped. "It's something from Ethan! He sent me a secret romantic package!" She could hardly contain her excitement as she practically tore open the box. As she lifted the flap, she suddenly felt something wet on her fingers. "What the?" She then saw a pair of eyeballs staring back at her along with a note beside them. "Oh my…my god." She quickly dropped the box as her heart started to race. She closed her eyes as she took in deep breaths. With a shaking hand she reached for her cell on the table and pushed a number.

Ethan was sitting at his desk when his cell rang. "Hello?"

"Eth….Ethan?"

"Dana? Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm….I'm next."

"What are you talking about?"

Scully swallowed. "I…I got a package with eyes in it."

Ethan's stomach dropped. "What? Where are you?"

"I'm…I'm at the city morgue."

"All right, listen to me. I want you to stay right where you are! I'm on my way!"

"Please….please hurry." Scully whispered before hanging up her cell. She looked down at the box on the floor, which had blood oozing from it. She felt nausea overcome her and then fainted, collapsing on the cold floor.


	9. Ethan Seeks Help

Ethan walked into the J Edgar Hoover FBI Building with his briefcase in hand. After getting his temporary pass at the security desk, he passed through the metal detector without incident and then headed to the elevators. As he went about his quest, his mind was filled with what had happened at the hospital hours ago.

He had arrived to find Dana lying unconscious on the floor and the box not far from her. The police had arrived taking the evidence and searching the room for anything else while Dana had been rushed to the hospital. He had been relieved to find out she had only passed out due to her emotions but the doctors had hooked her up to a machine to give her oxygen just in case. And when he had seen her with a tube up her nose, it had almost been too much for him to bear.

"_Ethan, I'm going to be ok, don't worry." Scully replied with a half smile. "They're just hooking me up to this machine as a precaution."_

"_Who says I'm worried?" Ethan replied back as he took her hand gently._

"_I can see it in your eyes, Ethan."_

"_I want you to know that we're going to find this guy, Dana. You're not going to be his next victim."_

"_How do you plan to do that?"_

"_There's this person I know of. He used to be the best FBI Agent in the Violent Crimes Unit. One of the best profilers out there."_

"_Wait, Ethan you said USED to be in Violent Crimes. If he's such a good profiler then how come he isn't in it anymore?"_

"_That's a good question, Dana. I really don't know. But what I do know is that he's still considered the best when it comes to nailing the personalities down with these lunatics."_

"_Who is he, Ethan?"_

"_Special Agent Fox Mulder."_

_Scully giggled slightly. "You mean "Spooky"?"_

"_Yeah, I know all about his reputation too. But Dana his record is unmatched in the Behavioral Science Unit. I mean the police aren't getting anywhere on this, are they? They aren't any closer to a solution then when they first started. And now that my own girlfriend is the target of this maniac, something has to be done. Because I sure as hell am not going to let you be the next victim."_

"_All right, Ethan. You do what you think is best."_

"_Don't I always?" Ethan asked before leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips._

Ethan blinked his eyes as the elevator door opened letting the image leave his mind. It was true that he loved Dana more than anything. She was the first real girlfriend he had sustained for longer than a month and he couldn't be happier. But now that happiness was being threatened by some kind of serial killer and he was not about to let that happen. It was true that he had heard the rumors about "Spooky" Mulder just like everyone else had. He now worked in the basement in a section called "The X-Files" that dealt with things like alien abductions and big foot. But it was sometimes said that the most brilliant minds were held by those who didn't appear normal, right? Or at least that's what he hoped for. I mean look at Albert Einstein! He walked down the dimly lit hallway and up to a door, which said _Special Agent Fox Mulder_ on it and knocked. Receiving no answer he knocked again. "Hello?" He heard what appeared to be music coming from behind the door indicating that someone must be in. He turned the door handle and found it unlocked. He then opened the door slowly. "Agent Mulder?"

Loud music blared from a boom box in the corner of the office and the refrains of _We Will Rock You_ by Queen echoed throughout the dark office. A distinctive voice could then be heard above the song clearly not in tune. "We will, we will rock you!"

Ethan stepped more into the office heading toward the boom box and the source of the singing. He then stopped as he saw a man sitting at a desk with a plastic hair band with springy insect-like antennae wobbling back and forth.

"We will, we will rock you!" The brown-haired man sang from behind the desk moving to the music with his head and slapping the desk to the rhythm. "I said…"

"Agent Mulder?" Ethan asked in a louder voice.

Upon hearing the loud voice, the man in the chair started to fumble in his chair as he struggled to keep it from falling backwards. He finally gained control of it and sat up straight as he reached over to turn off the radio. "Jesus, don't you know how to knock?"

"I did." Ethan replied back. "But you were too busy giving your concert on your desk."

"What? Oh yeah. This desk actually gives off a good sound for that. See, in order to get that perfect sound you have to have the right kind of…"

Ethan cleared his throat. "I'm here to see Special Agent Fox Mulder." _Please tell me he went to get something to eat or something! Don't make my worst fear realized!_

"You've found him." Mulder answered extending his hand out to him. "Special Agent Fox Mulder at your service."

Ethan glanced at the headgear on Mulder and the antennae appeared to be almost mocking him as they moved up and down. He sighed. "Ethan Minette. We had an appointment scheduled this morning?"

"Minette?" Mulder asked with a puzzled look. He then looked down at his practically blank appointment book. "Oh yes, here it is, Ethan Minette 9 a.m. Must have slipped my mind. Please take a seat, Mr. Minette." Mulder replied as he gestured to the seat in front of the desk. "So, tell me what has brought you to my basement abode this morning?"

Ethan took a seat. "Well, I…" He stopped as he saw a poster saying _I Want To Believe_ with a UFO on it behind Mulder. He shook his head.

Mulder turned and followed his gaze. "You like it? It's one of a kind. Kind of gives the office that special flare."

"I need your help with a case, Agent Mulder."

"Did you experience missing time?" Mulder asked leaning forward slightly with his antennae still dangling down from his head.

"Excuse me?"

"You know missing time? Unexplained time loss? It's usually prominent with close encounters."

"Close en…" Ethan then noticed the various articles and pictures on the wall indicating what Mulder was referring to. "I'm not here to talk about alien abduction, Agent Mulder."

"You're not?" Mulder asked as he tilted his head.

"No!"

"A sighting of big foot then?" Mulder put up his hands. "Wait, wait don't tell me…"

Ethan sighed loudly and opened his briefcase, pulling a file from it. He then slapped a picture on Mulder's desk. "THIS is what I am here for, Agent Mulder."

Mulder stared at the photo, which showed a young woman with cuts on her throat and chest. "Definitely not an alien abduction." He muttered.

"That is the latest victim of the eyeball serial killer." Ethan answered. "Have you heard about it?"

"You mean the one about the werewolf that kills its victims and then eats their eyes?"

Ethan grabbed the picture. "I should have known better than to come here! You can't take anything remotely serious! They were right about you being spooky! That's for sure! Thanks for nothing!" He picked up his briefcase and started for the door.

"The serial killer sends his victims a box containing human eye balls with a note which reads _I Only Have Eyes For You_."

Ethan stopped in his tracks just before reaching the door. He turned around and looked at Mulder.

"The victims are then found a day to two days later with cuts on their bodies but not indicating any kind of pattern. After killing the victim, the serial killer then cuts out the eyes."

Ethan walked toward Mulder. "That's exactly right."

"First victim's name was Joanne Straussberg found dead in her apartment with no apparent sign of forced entry. Second victim was Laurie Peterson found out near Harper's Woods with the same apparent MO."

"So, you are familiar with this case?"

"I do watch the news on occasion." Mulder answered with a grin. He leaned back in his chair slightly. "So tell me what your particular interest is in this case, Mr. Minette? By studying you I can pretty much come to the conclusion that you are not from local law enforcement. And since I haven't seen you before I know you can't possibly be an FBI Agent."

"On what do you base that?"

"Ah." Mulder held up a finger as he pointed. "See, if you were of local law enforcement you wouldn't have called for an appointment courteously you would have just shown up at my office. Believe me if there is one thing I know it is how local law enforcement intermingles with the FBI. And as for how I know you aren't an FBI Agent? Well, for one thing I would have seen your name somewhere in the FBI Agent database and I haven't. Not to mention the fact that you are wearing a visitor's ID and not an FBI one." He motioned to the laminated ID on his lapel.

"I'm impressed." Ethan replied. "So, based on your keen sense of observation and profiling just who do you think I do work for, Agent Mulder?"

Mulder put a finger under his chin. "Let's see. Well based on your attire and briefcase, I can tell that your job must be something in the management level. You…have a cell phone with you indicating that you are constantly needed as well. You came here with photos that would only have been attainable by local law enforcement and not your local library. You don't have much of a sense of humor. So….I'm going to say you work for the media." He glanced at the file in Ethan's hand. "A news station near Georgetown called TV 12."

Ethan's eyes widened. "That's…that's incredible. I mean I do work for the media though I'm not a reporter I'm a news producer. But…how did you know the exact name of the station?"

Mulder pointed to the folder. "It was stamped on the folder."

Ethan turned the folder around and looked at it. "Oh, so it is."

Mulder chuckled. "Well, if you're looking for your next interview on the 6 o'clock news, Mr. Minette, I'm really not interested."

"My girlfriend is the next victim of the serial killer."

Mulder sat up in his chair. "What?"

"She received a box with eyeballs in it while she was at work."

"Did she see anyone deliver them?"

"They were delivered by the night security guard. He was told it had something to do with a class project."

"Class project?"

"Yes, she is a professor at the FBI Academy, you see."

"FBI? Well now this is getting interesting." Mulder commented as he picked up a pen and started moving it back and forth with his fingers. "So, your girlfriend is an FBI Agent and she received a box of eyeballs that were supposed to have something to do with a class project?"

"I'm only telling you what she told me, Agent Mulder. I'm as baffled as you are."

"What about the security guard? Did he get a good look at the person who brought the package?"

Ethan shook his head. "Apparently the guy was wearing baggy clothes, sweatpants and a cap pulled down to cover his face."

"Well, at least I was right about him being a guy. What about video footage?"

"The tape was too distorted to see anything specific. Whoever this guy is knew what to wear to hide his appearance from both the guard and that security camera."

"Definitely smart."

"I will give him that seeing as he has been able to outwit local law enforcement so far. And that's why I've come to you, Agent Mulder." Ethan paused. "My girlfriend means the world to me. She's the best relationship I've ever had. And the last thing I want is for some serial killer to come between that. I want you to find out who this man is Agent Mulder before it's too late."

Mulder sighed. "Mr. Minette, I would really like to help you. But…I'm not on regular assignment down here. I'm no longer in violent crimes."

"Because of The X-Files?"

Mulder nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know many officials in the Bureau, Agent Mulder. If all you need is permission to proceed with this case then I can get that for you. And if it involves you saving the life of a fellow FBI Agent, I hardly think there would be any discord. Please, Agent Mulder. I don't want Dana to be my next headline of my news center in a few days. And…this may appear selfish but…I plan on proposing to her soon."

"Where is she now?"

"In the hospital. She fainted after finding the box and the doctors just want to make certain that she's ok. So, will you help me, Agent Mulder?"

"If she's a professor at the Academy you need to make sure that she's watched at all times. Make sure that she's not at home alone either. I don't know just how long it may take for me to come up with a complete profile on this guy."

Ethan looked at Mulder. "Then…then you will help me?"

"How could I possibly resist saving the life of a fellow FBI Agent and a female one to boot? Not to mention I'd hate the future bride of a news producer to end up at a funeral before a wedding."

"Oh, thank you!" Ethan replied enthusiastically.

"Eh, you probably would have just gone over my head to assign this to me anyway." Mulder smirked. "No hard feelings. I could use a little trip down profiler memory lane anyway. Get me as much information on this case as possible and I'll get to work on it right away."

Ethan handed him a folder. "Well, here is some information to get you started. And…I think my girlfriend, Dana can also get some autopsy notes for you since she was the one co-working with the police on this case."

"She was?"

"Yeah she was assisting the lead investigator. Someone by the name of Patterson, I think?"

"The plot thickens. All right Mr. Minette. Get that info for me and we will catch this guy, I promise you."

Ethan rose from his chair. "And I promise that you'll get great recognition for this, Agent Mulder. It could help advance you in your career!"

"That's not important to me as much as getting scum like this off the street and behind bars." Mulder answered as his eyes took on a blank stare. "I spent years of my life getting into these sickos minds to find out what makes them tick. And the only way I would justify keeping the memories of those twisted bastards was when I saw they were brought to justice. Of course in some of their cases, I think justice should have been a bullet between the eyes instead of life behind bars but that's just me." Mulder rose from his seat and extended his hand. "You can count on my help, Mr. Minette. Tell your girlfriend, Dana not to worry."

"I will." Ethan replied as he shook Mulder's hand. "Thank you, Agent Mulder. I must admit I was a little leery asking your help after my first impression of you here. But I can see now that I was wrong."

"You aren't the first to think that, Mr. Minette. Sometimes I need to act that way to escape harsh reality and prevent myself from going crazy." He smiled. "Have a good day, Mr. Minette."

"You too." Ethan answered as he picked up his briefcase and headed out of the office.

Mulder picked up the photo on his desk and looked at it again. "Yep, time to go back down serial killer memory lane." He then reached over and turned back on the boom box, which immediately resounded with the last part of _We Will Rock You_. Once again the office was filled with the sound of _Queen_ and the private drum performance on Fox Mulder's desk.


	10. Mulder's Profile

Scully sat in her chair looking over some notes as well as making some of her own. After a long discussion with Ethan on the way back from the hospital, she had decided to take some time off from her teaching. It pained her greatly to do such a thing but with her life being threatened and the fact that this killer so far had never let a victim go there was little choice. She loved teaching but she didn't want to put her life in jeopardy either. And besides, Ethan had told her that he had brought Fox Mulder into the case with his profiling expertise. She had heard enough about "Spooky" Mulder at the FBI Academy to know that he was considered the best. He had been thought of as the best in the violent crimes section and yet now he was chasing aliens according to superiors of the FBI. But Ethan had assured her after meeting and speaking with him, that he was an expert. Who knows? Maybe this case would turn Fox Mulder's "Spooky" reputation around? She then heard her phone ring and reached over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey babe. How are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Oh hey, Ethan. I'm ok. I'm just working on some notes."

"Notes? About the case?"

"No."

"Dana, you aren't working on stuff for class are you?" Ethan sighed. "Dana, you need to take a rest from that."

"Ethan, you can't expect me to just quit like that. Even though I'm not teaching for a few days, I still have obligations to my students."

"I'm fighting a losing battle, aren't I?"

"Yep." Scully took the cordless and used her neck to hold it on her shoulder. "So, where are you anyway?"

"Me? Well, right now I'm heading to the city morgue to meet up with Agent Mulder."

"Spooky?" Scully asked with a smile. "I'm sorry, Ethan. You just have to understand the kind of reputation he has at Quantico. Anyway, what are you meeting up with him at the morgue for?"

"What? Well, Agent Mulder wants to check out some things at the morgue, I guess. Anyway, he asked me to meet him there with some paperwork."

"Oh. Well maybe he'll have some insights or something that we didn't."

"Yeah. Listen, Dana, I know you're still recuperating from everything but…I wondered if you would be interested in going out to dinner tonight?"

"Tonight? Uhhh….sure. I should have these notes finished by tonight. Can I ask what the occasion is?"

"Occasion? Do I need an occasion to take my attractive girlfriend out to dinner?"

"Attractive girlfriend? Ethan Minette, what are you up to?"

"Who says I'm up to anything?" Ethan asked as he looked at a little black plush box in his hand. "So, will you?"

"How can I say no to you?"

"You can't." He pulled up to the morgue. "So, see you at seven o'clock?"

"I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too, Dana. See you tonight." Ethan then hung up his cell.

Scully hung up her phone and sat back in her chair. She looked ahead and then shook her head. "Will I ever completely understand that man?" She then went back to her notes.

* * *

Ethan stepped out of his car and over to a man standing in the parking lot. "Agent Mulder?"

Mulder walked over to Ethan. "Afternoon, Mr. Minette."

"I apologize for my tardiness Agent Mulder. I had some unexpected things come up at the station."

"No worries, Mr. Minette. I just arrived here myself." He noticed the black box in his hand. "Make a stop at the jewelry store too?"

"What?" Ethan then noticed he still had the plush box in his hand. "Oh yeah. Actually I've had this a while but just wanted to wait for the right moment." He opened the box and showed it to Mulder.

Mulder grinned. "Mr. Minette we only met just yesterday. But seriously, that's definitely a nice piece there. I'm sure your girlfriend will have a hard time saying no."

"Yeah, I hope so." Ethan closed the box and placed it back in his pocket. "I plan on proposing to her tonight."

"Well, I wish you luck on that." Mulder paused. "Well, shall we do some investigating?"

Ethan nodded and led them up toward the building. He could see some officers milling around the entrance. "Appears we aren't the only ones here doing some investigating."

"Hold it. Authorized investigators only." An officer replied as he put up his hand.

"Is there a Detective Patterson here?" Ethan asked.

"Who's asking?" The officer asked.

Mulder pulled out his FBI Badge and showed it to the officer. "Special Agent Fox Mulder."

"Nobody told me about the FBI being called in on this case."

"Look, can I just talk to Detective Patterson please?"

The officer looked at Ethan and Mulder for a minute and then turned his head to the right. "Hey Dan!"

Detective Patterson came walking over. "What is it?"

The officer pointed to Ethan. "This guy needs to talk to you."

Patterson looked at Ethan. "Can I help you?"

"Detective Patterson? My name is Ethan Minette."

Patterson gave him a strange look. "Minette?"

"My girlfriend's name is Special Agent Dana Scully? She was assisting you on the eyeball serial killer case?"

"Oh, yes of course. My apologies, Mr. Minette." Patterson replied as he shook Ethan's hand. "How is Agent Scully doing?"

"Much better. She's home from the hospital now. Detective Patterson this is Special Agent Fox Mulder. He's going to help with profiling our killer."

"Really? Well, at this point we can use all the help we can get." Patterson shook Mulder's hand. "Agent Mulder I think I've heard of you. You spoke at a court case involving Adrian Caswell who claimed his schizophrenic behavior was due to alien voices."

Mulder cleared his throat. "Uh, yep that would be me."

"Leave it to a murderer to come up with an excuse like that." Ethan replied.

"Actually there was some evidence that proved that Mr. Caswell may have been abducted by aliens." Mulder answered. "There were some unexplainable marks found on his body as well as some kind of object lodged in his…"

"Could we just stick to the case, please?" Ethan asked.

Mulder smiled at Patterson. "Detective Patterson could you show me where the eyes were found?"

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." Patterson answered as he led them down the hallway.

"Were there any prints left at the security desk?" Mulder asked as they walked.

"Nope. Not a damn thing." Patterson answered. "I guess the killer was wearing gloves."

Mulder glanced at the file that Ethan had left in the office yesterday. "It says here you had a suspect."

"Yeah a kid by the name of Ryan Sedrick. He found the last victim's body, Laurie Peterson. We questioned him but…turned up nothing. His alibi checked out so we let him go." Patterson led them to the autopsy room, which was sectioned off by yellow crime tape. "Here we go. We've dusted for prints in here but….nothing's turned up."

"Thanks for you help, Detective Patterson." Mulder answered.

"Sure. Let me know if you turn anything up." Patterson answered back before walking off.

Mulder stepped into the autopsy room with Ethan behind him. "So, this is where Agent Scully was doing the autopsy on Laurie Peterson?" He stepped around the room and examined it carefully. "No fingerprints were found. And from what I can tell there is no possible way the killer could have been in here without being seen by Agent Scully." He pointed to the back. "No back door or other entrance. And this particular room doesn't have an adjoining room either."

"So, what does that mean?" Ethan asked.

"It means that the killer wasn't in this room the same time that Agent Scully was. Which means that when he left, he apparently didn't return."

"That would make sense. So, do you have a profile yet on this guy?"

Mulder pulled out a file. "I've been working on it a little. And I also found some information in regards to some other killings that our suspect may have been responsible for." He placed some photos on the autopsy table. "Three victims from three different states. No similarities in regards to appearance or age. However all of the victims had cuts on their bodies and their eyeballs were missing."

"What about the note?" Ethan asked.

"There was no note reported in these cases."

Ethan looked down at the pictures. "Then this can't be the same guy."

"The victims all have the same MO, Mr Minette. And in regards to the note not being found…well maybe the victims got rid of the note. Or…maybe the killer just added the note to his latest victims as a step up."

"Step up?"

"Yeah. See sometimes serial killers get so caught up in their craft that they develop this attitude. If they succeed they may want to…add certain aspects to the crime. Not big things mind you just minor. Or…it is possible that he had another reason to add to the note that we're just not aware of yet." He paused. "But…based on what I've read and the photos I've examined I think we have a real winner here."

"What have you got?"

"Well, I think our suspect is between 25-28 years of age. He's left-handed based on how the cuts of the body are done. The victims view him as either a friend or lover based on the fact that the ones that were killed inside their homes had no forced entry. He has some knowledge of criminal investigation or forensics based on how the murders were committed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, basically the murders that were done, the suspect went into great detail to make sure that nothing remained. Most serial killers with no knowledge of criminal investigation or forensics leave little clues behind that are eventually discovered by the forensics crew. This guy…he covered his tracks to make sure that didn't happen."

An image began to pop in Ethan's mind. "You say this guy….had a knowledge of criminal investigation and forensics?"

"It's a pretty big jump but…yeah I think he does."

"This guy….do you think it's possible that he stalked any of those victims? I mean….before he befriended them?"

Mulder nodded. "I think that could be a possibility, why?"

Ethan swallowed. "I think I may know who this guy is."

"What?"

Ethan picked up his cell and dialed Scully's number. "I need to verify something first."

"Hello?"

"Dana, it's me."

"Ethan? Why are you calling me? I thought you were at the city morgue with Agent Mulder?"

"I am. Look, I needed to ask you a very important question."

"Uhhh..ok. Does it have something to do with the case?"

"It might. I want to ask you about Ryan."

"What about him?"

"Well, you never told me what happened that night he was over. Was he acting strangely or anything?"

"Ethan, please. I…I don't have time for this."

"Dana, Agent Mulder has come to the conclusion that our suspect is between 25-28 years of age and has a background in criminal investigation and forensics. And that he may also be a stalker which is how he picks his victims."

"Ethan…"

"The person who delivered that package was a student from your class, Dana."

"Ethan that could be any student of mine! I do have more than one class you know!"

"Come on Dana, think about it! You told me that Ryan was sweet on you. You said yourself that he was quite advanced in forensics and aspects of criminal investigation! What did it say on his student record about where he was from?"

"What?"

"What state was he originally from?"

"Uhhhh….I think it was Pennsylvania?"

Ethan looked down at the file in front of him. It clearly stated one of the original murders had taken place in Pennsylvania. "Shit."

"What is it, Ethan?"

"Dana, one of the previous murders matching the ones here in Washington took place in Pennsylvania."

"Ethan, are you saying…."

"It's him, Dana."

Dana paused as she took in everything that Ethan had just told her. As terrible as it was, it made perfect sense. Ryan had tried to convince her to have sex and then he had left her the package the next day after their argument. "Oh my…my god." She whispered.

"Dana, I hate to do this but I need to call you back." Ethan hung up his cell and turned to Mulder. "It's Ryan Sedrick."

"The suspect the police had originally and let go?" Mulder asked.

Ethan nodded. "He fits your profile to a tee. Plus he originally came from Pennsylvania and Dana claims he was quite the expert in forensics. He was also her student which means he would have been the one to bring that package here."

"Did he threaten Agent Scully in any way?"

"Not that I know of." Ethan paused. "Maybe he chose her as his next victim because he couldn't get what he wanted from her. I mean…he and Laurie Peterson were quite friendly from what Dana told me."

Mulder ran his hand through his hair. "Wait a minute. You say this Ryan Sedrick was a student of Agent Scully's? He had a relationship with someone else who was also a student."

"But he got what he wanted from Laurie so why kill her?"

"Maybe he killed her so that he could use that to get close to Agent Scully." Mulder paused. "It makes sense now. He's infatuated with his teacher and wants to get her attention. So, why not kill someone that he is connected to?"

"Wait, she had him over one night because he was supposedly upset with the death of Laurie. You're saying he did that to…" Ethan clenched his fists. "That sick bastard!"

"But obviously whatever he planned didn't succeed." Mulder answered. "But regardless we need to get an APB out on this Sedrick right away. If he isn't our guy he needs to at least answer some questions. You got an address for this Sedrick?"

"He's listed in the FBI Academy student directory."

"Good. I'll go tell Detective Patterson about what we found."

"Oh god." Ethan whispered. "If that sick bastard is so hell bent on Dana…" He picked up his cell and dialed Scully's number. He stood as the phone rang with no answer. "She's not answering. I'm heading over to her apartment!"

"I'll have Detective Patterson send some men to follow you." Mulder answered.

"Hurry!" Ethan replied back as he ran out of the room and down the hallway as fast as he could.

* * *

**Note:** Had some writer's block here toward the end of this chapter but I think I fixed it!Hopefully all this reasoning makes sense! 


	11. Ryan Finds His Prize

Ethan thought of nothing else except getting to Scully's apartment as he drove through the streets of Washington. How could he have not realized it was Ryan before? All of the facts were there right in front of him and he had been too blind to see them! And now if something happened to Dana it would be his entire fault. He would never forgive himself that he knew. He could hear the sirens behind him and the flash of police lights as his entourage trailed behind him. He was half tempted to call his station in regards to the chase but decided against it. It shouldn't have surprised him though that that had crossed his mind out of force of habit. Besides, he really didn't want Dana being his top news story due to her disappearance. He stepped on the accelerator a little more as he headed toward Georgetown. He then heard his cell ring and fumbled to answer it as he drove. "Minette."

"Mr. Minette it's Agent Mulder."

"Yes of course, Agent Mulder." He paused. "Wait a minute, how did you get this number?"

"I work for the FBI, remember? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that as soon as you get to Agent Scully's apartment, don't go in right away."

"What? Why?"

"Let Detective Patterson and I lead the way in because we don't know what we are dealing with." Mulder answered. "If this guy is armed and has Agent Scully we need to make sure no one gets hurt. You catch my meaning?"

"Yeah, yeah I catch your meaning, Agent Mulder. But also remember if you guys go storming in like gangbusters you could spook this guy. He sees a bunch of officers and an FBI Agent with guns and he could do something drastic."

"Then what do you suggest, Mr. Minette?"

"Well, let me go in by myself and you guys like hang out in the hallway or something. That way if he's still at the apartment he can't see you guys off hand and freak. He doesn't freak and Dana doesn't risk getting hurt."

"And what if he has a gun and pulls it on you the minute you walk in the door?"

"I'll take my chances and you guys just make sure you aren't too far out of range in case he does." Ethan pulled up to the apartment complex. "All right this is it."

"We'll keep a safe distance from you but not too far. If possible, try and get Agent Scully out of there if trouble should arise all right? But if you see there is a chance she could be harmed then don't. Got it?"

"Got it." Ethan answered as he turned off his car. He placed his hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. "Ok, Ethan remember you love her. You always wanted to be a hero right? Well, here's your chance." He paused. "Let's do it." He then opened the door and headed inside the complex.

The rest of the entourage parked in back of the complex just in case Ryan might be looking out the window and spied the police cars. That was the last thing they needed to deal with now. The doors opened and several police officers climbed out with guns pointed. Detective Patterson and Mulder motioned with their hands to spread out as they headed into the complex with weapons drawn.

Ethan took the staircase and finally walked down the hallway and up to Scully's door. "Dana?" He asked as he knocked on her door. Not receiving an answer, he knocked again. "Dana? It's Ethan." Fear started to grip him as he glanced over at Mulder and a few other officers who had made their way to the hallway as well. "She's…she's not answering."

Mulder nodded. "All right, I'm going to bust the door down." He started to walk toward the door.

"What? Are you crazy!" Ethan asked as he put his hand on Mulder's shoulder.

"Mr. Minette, Agent Scully isn't answering you after two knocks. The longer we wait to do something, the more chance that our serial killer could be making his move. Now, do you want to risk Agent Scully's door being broken or would you rather risk finding her dead on the floor?"

Ethan sighed and moved away from the door. "You'd better be right or she is going to kick your ass for breaking her door."

"Tell her to put it on my tab." Mulder answered with a smirk. He then motioned to the two officers. "Ok, I want you two to come up behind me. You take care of Agent Scully; I'll take care of our suspect. Ready?" He then counted down his fingers from three to one before kicking in the door. "Freeze, FBI!" He pointed his gun around the room and found it empty. "Clear!"

The two officers came running in behind Mulder with their guns drawn. They started looking around the room and also found nothing. "Clear!"

Ethan walked in past the remnants of Scully's door. He was then surprised to find the apartment empty. "Wait, she's not here?"

Mulder walked to the closet and opened it. "Well, her coat's still here." He then saw a bunch of papers on a table. "Looks like she was working on something."

Ethan then looked toward the bathroom where he saw a light underneath it. "Oh god, he has her in the bathroom." He watched as Mulder started to advance. "No. Let me take care of this one Just..be alert." He walked up to the bathroom and put his hand on the handle. "Here we go." He took a deep breath and opened the door quickly.

"Ethan!" Scully screamed as she stood in a towel. "What…what are you doing?"

Ethan stood in shock for a minute. "Is..is he here?"

"Is who here? Ethan what's going on?" She then saw the police outside the door and clutched her towel tighter. "What are they doing here? Ethan, please talk to me."

Ethan closed the bathroom door slightly as he spoke to the officers. "It's ok. She's alone in here. I need a minute if you don't mind?" He watched as the officers moved back to the living room and then turned back to Scully. "Dana, why didn't you answer the door?Didn't you hear me knocking?"

"I was blow drying my hair, Ethan. It's kind of hard to hear everything else over a blow dryer, you know?"

"Why didn't you answer your cell?"

"Because it was turned off."

"What about your home phone?"

"It's been acting up all week so anything is possible. I've been trying to get someone to come out and check it. Sometimes I talk to someone and it's just fine and then I can hang up and it can start to go on the…" She was then stopped as Ethan hugged her tightly. "Ethan? What is it? You're scaring me."

"I'm…I'm just glad you're ok, Dana. " Ethan kissed her forehead. "I was afraid something had happened to you."

"Happened to me? Ethan, I'm fine but…what are the police doing here?"

"We thought that Ryan Sedrick was here. I tried to call you and you wouldn't answer. And after we found out it was Ryan…"

"You thought he had come here to finish business." Scully finished.

"I'm sorry, Dana but you have to admit that he does know where you live."

"But regardless he is not here and I would like to finish getting ready for dinner if you don't mind?"

"Oh…yeah that's right we have a date don't we?"

"Last I knew."

"Ok, you finish getting ready and I'll get rid of the police ok?" He reached forward and cupped her face before kissing her tenderly. He then pulled back and leaned against her forehead "I'll see you in a few hours." He then stepped out of the bathroom and back to the living room.

Detective Patterson stood in front of the couch. "Everything all right, Mr. Minette?"

"Yeah. She's…she's fine. She was just…getting ready in the bathroom. Guess I over reacted huh?"

"Better to be safe than sorry, Mr. Minette." Detective Patterson answered.

Mulder then popped in his head from the hallway with a cell in his hand. "Detective Patterson, we've got an address for Ryan Sedrick."

"Great, let's move!" Detective Patterson turned to the officers in the room and motioned them to follow him.

Ethan's cell then rang. "Minette. Yeah Jodie. What?Now? No, no it's ok I uhhh….have a little over an hour. Yeah, I'm on my way now." He stepped out of Scully's apartment and headed down the hall to the stairwell.

* * *

The dinner that Ethan planned for them was more magical than Scully could have imagined. He had taken them to _Camille's_, one of the fanciest restaurants in all of D.C. They had waltzed to an orchestra and eaten some of the best food ever prepared. And none of it was to compare with what he had planned next.

Ethan took a sip of his wine. "So, how was your meal?"

Scully sighed. "Oh, Ethan it was delicious. The best food I've ever tasted. You've really outdone yourself." She took a sip of her wine.

"I'm glad you liked it, Dana. I really wanted tonight to be special."

"This whole night has just been wonderful, Ethan. It's…helped me forget about everything in the past few days."

"Good." Ethan took a breath. "Dana, I asked you out tonight for another reason."

"Oh? And what other possible reason could you have to ask me out tonight besides dancing and wonderful dining? Perhaps to fix my apartment door?"

Ethan reached over and took her hand. "Dana, before I met you my life was meaningless. I had been in so many unsuccessful relationships and felt like giving up. And….to be honest I was kind of afraid of dating an FBI Agent because I just didn't think it would work." He looked deep into her eyes. "But…you've changed all that, Dana. I love you. And…after these past few days and especially today, I've realized that if I want to be with you, I can't wait any longer. What I'm trying to say is…" He moved off his chair and kneeled in front of her as he pulled out his tiny box from his pocket. He then opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. "Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?"

* * *

Mulder and Detective Patterson made their way slowly inside of another apartment complex. They quietly made their way up the stairs with their guns ready. They surrounded a particular apartment and Mulder knocked.

"Delivery." Mulder looked at Detective Patterson and nodded. He then kicked in yet another apartment door. He burst into the room with his gun pointed. "FBI!" He scanned the room quickly. "Clear!"

Detective Patterson came in right behind Mulder. "Check the back!" He shouted to the other officers. "It looks like this may have been a fluke, Agent Mulder."

"Yeah, another one." Mulder muttered.

"Why do I get the feeling that we are being spent on a wild goose chase?" Detective Patterson asked.

"Maybe. Or this guy is smarter than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Detective Patterson asked.

One of the officers came from the back. "No one's here, Sir. But…we did find something in the back bedroom."

Detective Patterson glanced at Mulder for a minute before heading to the back bedroom. "Agent Mulder! I think you should take a look at this!"

Mulder walked to the back bedroom and peered in. "Looks like Ryan Sedrick has been doing some contemplating about his professor for a while." He remarked as he looked at the wall, which was covered with various kinds of pictures of Scully. There were even some from her apartment. "Jesus, this guy has surveillance equipment in her apartment. He's pretty obsessed I would say now." Mulder paused. "Oh shit, if he isn't here then that means he's out there somewhere and…"

"Agent Scully." Detective Patterson remarked.

"We've got to warn her and Ethan Minette." Mulder added as he pulled out his cell.

* * *

Scully stared at the ring that Ethan now held in his hand. This was something she was completely not prepared for. "Ethan, I…I don't know what to say."

"Tell me what you feel." Ethan answered. He could feel his cell vibrating but ignored it.

"Ethan…the time I've spent with you is beyond words. It's been more than I could have hoped for. You've…meant so much to me. And…I love you so much."

"I feel the same way, Dana." Ethan answered back. "That's why I want to marry you. I just can't imagine me being with anyone else but you. Please, Dana…do me the honor of being my wife?"

Scully swallowed. "Oh god, Ethan this is so hard for me. You mean so much to me and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me but…"

"But?"

Scully sighed. "I just….I don't know if I'm ready for marriage right now. I mean….I have my teaching and I'm sure I'll have other field assignments eventually coming up. I just…don't think it's the right environment right now to settle down. You…you understand, don't you?"

Ethan nodded as he stood up and went back to his chair. "It's ok, Dana. I know it was rather sudden. Tell you what, why don't you just think about it for….future? You don't have to marry me right now but just think about it for a possibily later?"

Scully smiled. "All right, Ethan." She reached over and took his hand. "Thank you for understanding."

"Hey, I love you why wouldn't I?" Ethan smiled back. "So, you ready for the next part of your magical night back at my place?"

"Even after I turned you down for marriage?"

"Dana, that doesn't matter to me. I mean…ok yeah I admit I'm a little disappointed. But I love you too much to let it upset me. All that matters is that I'm with you."

"Ethan Minette, you are truly a wonderful man."

Ethan reached across the table and kissed her gently. He then pulled back and whispered in her ear. "So, you ready for the finale to your magical night?"

"Mmmmm….I can hardly wait." Scully whispered back.

"Why don't you go wait outside for me while I take care of the check?"

"All right." She kissed his ear lobe. "But don't take too long." She then rose from her chair and headed to the lobby.

Ethan smiled as he watched Scully walk away and to the lobby. It was true that he was disappointed that he had been turned down but there was still hope. After all, she had said that she wasn't ready…YET. A lot of changes could happen in the months ahead. But as he said, all that mattered was that they were together. As far as he was concerned, he would wait for as long as it took.

* * *

From a distance a figure watched as Scully stood in front of the restaurant. A smile came to his lips as he saw her dressed in a long blue gown, which showed cleavage in the front. She was truly a delight to see and it was like she was standing there, all dressed up just for him. His beautiful Dana was waiting for him. He watched as she wrapped herself up in her silk shawl to cover her shoulders. He then checked his surroundings before moving from his hiding spot and in for the kill. He sidled up next to her and whispered in her ear. "Hello, Dr. Scully."

Scully's heart started to race as she instantly recognized the voice in her ear. "Ry…Ryan what…what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came out to do a little night hunting." Ryan answered with a smile.

"Have…have you found anything?"

"Oh, indeed I have." He ran his hand down Scully's face slowly. "I found the best prize of all."

Scully swallowed. "Ryan, please."

"Sssssh…I can't have you talking." He replied as he pulled out a rag.

Scully screamed as she realized what he was about to do. "Help! Help me!Ethan!" She then felt the rag placed over her mouth. Her breathing became labored as the fumes consumed her until she went unconscious and fell back into Ryan's arms.

Ethan had taken care of the check and just come out of the bathroom, when he heard the scream. He sadly remembered the scream he had heard earlier in the afternoon. "Dana?" He ran outside the restaurant and found no sign of her. "Dana!" He glanced around anxiously then noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. He watched in horror as Dana was carried to a car and placed in the backseat. "Dana!" He started running for the car as fast as he could. "Let her go, you bastard!" He found speed within him that he didn't even know he had but it wasn't enough. The last thing he saw was the car pulling away with his possible future wife in the back. As he stood catching his breath, he pulled out the tiny box from his pocket. As he opened and gazed at the ring inside of it, Ethan Minette did something he rarely did….he cried.


	12. The Bride

Detective Patterson pulled out a photo and handed it to an officer. "All right, I want that man's face made famous!I want him put up on every building, telephone pole, post office, anything that a picture can be put up on! And get that photo to the press as well!" He then turned to Mulder. "Agent Mulder, I trust you'll take care of _America's Most Wanted_?"

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, sure. I would say that kidnapping a federal agent warrants this schmuck on _FBI's Most Wanted _and a cameo with John Walsh." He glanced over at Ethan who sat hunched on the steps of the restaurant. He sat there staring at the tiny box in his hand as he shook. Mulder sighed as he stepped over to him. "Mr. Minette?"

"What?" Ethan asked in a monotone voice.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling?" Mulder asked.

Ethan lifted his head and looked at Mulder. "And just HOW do you think I'm feeling right now, Agent Mulder?Hmmmm? Some madman has kidnapped my girlfriend and possible future wife! A madman that sends his victims eyes as a present before he butchers them! And not only that but I just found out that this bastard also has pictures of Dana everywhere in his room including shots of her nude and in her bra and underwear! MY Dana is some fucking lunatic's wallpaper and fantasy! And what's worse is that this fucking bastard was in her class every day! He was right under our noses and we didn't even know it!"

"Mr. Minette, I know how upset you are about this. And you have every right to be."

"Well, I'm so fucking glad that you approve of my reasons, Agent Mulder!" Ethan replied sarcastically.

"Mr. Minette I need you to control your hostility as much as you can."

Ethan tilted his head at Mulder. "Oh, really and just what would be the reason for that? This guy deserves the worst punishment imaginable! He should be gutted slowly! He should be skinned alive! He…" Ethan rose from his seat. "Never mind. I can't expect you assholes to find him anyway now can I?"

At this point, Mulder reached over and grabbed Ethan by the collar.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Ethan yelled. "Let go of me!"

"Now you listen to me, Mr. Minette." Mulder answered coldly as he pushed Ethan against a wall. "I understand how upset you are and that's why I'm going to try and look beyond how you are talking to me. It's true that Ryan Sedrick is a despicable man for what he has done. I should know as I've dealt with monsters like him in the past. Yes, I called him a monster, Mr. Minette because that is what he is. I had to get into the minds of people like Ryan Sedrick every day when I worked in Violent Crimes. And it wasn't like I could just go home and forget about it either. Men like him were in my mind twenty-four hours a day and some of them still are to this day. Can you imagine that Mr. Minette? Having a man like Ryan Sedrick in your mind for all that time? And all because you want to find out just why some man likes to tie up women to beds and cut them or why a man chooses to strangle his female victims with a pantyhose instead of an extension cord?"

"I lost someone close to me dammit!" Ethan yelled back.

"And you think I don't know anything about that?" Mulder answered back. He shook his head. "You think I don't understand what you are going through, Mr. Minette? I also lost someone close to me. I lost my sister when I was only twelve years old. She was taken away right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it. I had to tell my parents when they got home that she was gone. Do you have any idea what that is like, Mr. Minette? To have a family basically fall apart because of something they blame you for? My sister is still missing, Mr. Minette and I have to live with that EVERY day. So, don't try and pretend that you are only person who has lost someone! Now, you can either get rid of this hostility and help us find Agent Scully. Or you can stand here and fight with me while that Sedrick has all the time in world to kill her. If you don't want the next headline of your news to be _Serial Killer claims next victim Special Agent Dana Scully _or something similar to that then I advise you to cooperate and get yourself together. Are we clear?"

Ethan nodded. "All…all right. Just let go of me, please?"

Mulder felt his anger lessen and loosened his grip on Ethan. "Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, when you're ready to talk please join me with the other officers, thank you." He then stormed off leaving Ethan alone.

As Ethan stood fixing his collar, he could tell that he had obviously hit a nerve with Agent Mulder. He wasn't quite sure if the story about his sister disappearing was true but based on Mulder's emotions he was pretty sure there was some truth to it. He slowly made his way back to where Detective Patterson was standing. "Detective Patterson."

"Mr. Minette." Patterson answered as he put his cell away. "We're doing what we can right now to track down Ryan Sedrick. So far, no one matching his description has been spotted in the area. But don't worry; we are plastering his picture on every communicable access possible. We'll find him."

Ethan glanced over at Mulder who was standing in a corner. "Detective Patterson, I wondered if you might answer me a question in regards to Fox Mulder."

"If I can, sure."

"Well, is it true that his sister disappeared years ago?"

"As a matter of fact it is. I've personally known Fox since he was at the FBI Academy with my son." Patterson pointed toward Mulder. "That man over there has been through a lot in his life. Some say the reason he went to Violent Crimes for a time was so that he could try and prevent others from losing someone close to them. Maybe in a way he is trying to understand about what happened to his sister through it? To be honest I'm quite amazed that he is still here and that he didn't put a bullet in his brain."

"Yes, well Agent Mulder did appear to be slightly….eccentric when I first met him."

"His behavior may appear slightly unusual but I assure you Mr. Minette you couldn't have a better man on this case than Fox Mulder." Patterson replied. "With Fox Mulder on this case I know we will catch him. He was a great inspiration to my son."

"Can I ask just why he was taken off Violent Crimes if he is such a good profiler? I mean…I would think that a man with a reputation like that would want to be kept in that position?"

"Actually he made that choice himself, Mr. Minette. No one really knows that particular reason for sure there is just speculation. But…perhaps he had seen enough into the minds of serial killers and his brain just couldn't handle it anymore. The only person who can really tell you the answer to that question is Fox Mulder himself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Could you excuse me a moment?" Ethan started to step away from Patterson.

"Oh and Mr. Minette, don't forget that he is doing this case off assignment to his current section. He wasn't forced into this. That should tell you something."

Ethan nodded. "That's why I need to go take care of something." He then made his way toward Mulder who was talking with another officer. He truly felt terrible now about the way he had acted toward him just moments before. And he knew he had to set things right. "Agent Mulder?"

Mulder turned to Ethan. "Have we finally become rational, Mr. Minette?"

Ethan nodded. "And I wanted to take this time to apologize for my behavior back there. It was completely uncalled for and unprofessional. I let my emotions get the better of me and am truly sorry. I'm…I'm just concerned about Dana that's all."

"Apology accepted, Mr. Minette. And I apologize myself for my grabbing you and slamming you against the wall. I was just trying to bring you back to reality. The last thing I would want to see happen is have you fall apart on this when we need you." Mulder put his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "So, are you ready to find Agent Scully?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, then let's have a pow wow, shall we?" Mulder looked toward Patterson. "Detective Patterson can I have you and your men gather over here please?" He then looked at Ethan. "And this is where your information will come in handy, Mr. Minette."

Patterson walked over as drops of rain began to fall. "Actually, Agent Mulder I think it would be better if we met back at someplace more…private don't you? And perhaps dry?"

"Good point. I don't care to go swimming in mud myself." Mulder answered. "Why don't we head back to a meeting room at your precinct?"

Patterson chuckled. "Already ahead of you. See you back at the station." He motioned to the other officers. "Let's go people! Back to the station!"

Mulder turned back to Ethan and grinned. "Don't worry, Mr. Minette just follow me. I promise you I won't be a lead foot."

* * *

Scully slowly opened her eyes and shifted. She could feel her head pounding and reached her hand up to touch her forehead. The entire room was still spinning in her mind as she slowly sat up in what appeared to be a bed. As her eyes focused she could see a dresser at the end of the room with a jewelry box. On the other side was a mannequin with a wedding gown on it. She carefully climbed out of the bed and tried to keep her balance as she walked toward the side of the room. She walked to the dresser where she could see a manipulated picture consisting of herself and Ryan. She blinked disbelievingly at the picture before turning to the mannequin. Walking over to the mannequin, she took her hand and started to run it down the wedding gown. "What…what is this?" She whispered.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Came a voice from the far side of the room. "Do you like it?"

Scully turned toward the voice and could barely make out a shape due to her blurred vision. But she knew exactly who it was without seeing him. "Ryan…why have you brought me here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Dana?" Ryan asked as he started to walk across the room. "I brought you here because this is your new home, now."

"My…"

"I told you how much I desired you, Dana but you wouldn't believe me. Instead you chose to just…push me aside for that….that other newsboy boyfriend of yours." He walked over to her and grabbed her hair, pulling her toward his face. "And you see what you resorted me to?You made me have to give you that box, Dana. I didn't want to but you forced me. Do you have any idea what it felt like for me to have to do that? It really hurt me more than you will ever know." He paused and let go of her hair. "But you can make it so that I don't have to kill you, Dana."

"What….what do you mean?"

"I believe that you are different from the others, Dana." Ryan replied as he slowly ran a finger across her cheek. "That you were meant to save me from this…dark side that has possessed me. You…are my angel, Dana."

Scully pulled away from his touch. "I am no one's angel!"

Ryan stepped away from her and over to the mannequin. "Oh yes you are, Dana." He ran his fingers over the bridal gown. "You see, I've been searching for the right woman all this time. The one who would set me free from darkness. I tried to seek that with the others but….they just weren't worthy. They died because they failed the test." He turned back toward Scully. "But you put all of them to shame. I've been searching for her all this time and now I've found her. Little did I realize that fate would bring my bride to me here in Washington."

Scully then realized what Ryan's intentions were. "If you think I'm going to marry you in some public ceremony you're crazy!"

Ryan chuckled. "Public ceremony? Oh no, I have absolutely no intentions of marrying you that way. I have our own little private ceremony planned."

"And what makes you think that I will marry you?"

"Oh you will." Ryan stepped back toward her as he pulled out a knife. "Because if you don't, I will go and kill your boyfriend, Ethan Minette." He placed the knife to Scully's throat. "I'll take this knife and cut down him slowly. And while I watch the blood drain from his body, I'll take some hooks and pull back his skin while he screams for mercy."

"No! You bastard!" Scully reached up her hand and knocked the knife out of Ryan's hand. She then tried to run from him but found the whole room spinning again which send her slowly collapsing to the ground on her knees.

Ryan laughed as he reached down and picked up his knife. "Ah, ah, ah careful now, Dana. You have had a little too much to drink now and wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"You drugged me." She whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

"You didn't really think I would let an FBI Agent just wander around her and risk getting my ass kicked, did you?" He got down on the floor next to her and once again placed the knife to her throat. "I had to keep the lioness at bay that is…until I broke her spirit. Do you know what it's like to see a person's spirit broken, Dana? It is truly a wonderful thing to see. Your fiery spirit is part of the reason I chose you. The others had spirit too but none such as yours."

"When they find me they will kill you." Scully answered in a determined voice. "Killing a federal officer is more punishable then doing the same to a civilian."

"Kill you? You really think I intend upon killing my angel?"

"Stop…stop calling me that."

"You are making me lose my patience Dana and that is a dangerous thing. You saw what happened to Laurie, didn't you? I know you saw her body since you autopsied it. She had the nerve to try and defy me can you believe that?"

Scully was drugged but that didn't mean that her rationality was completely gone. She remembered the classes at Quantico dealing with hostage situations. Ryan was most dangerous when he was angry so she had to try and subdue him. "Why…why did you kill those women, Ryan? What did they ever do to you?"

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Ryan asked angrily as he pressed the knife to Scully's skin.

Scully swallowed and winced as she felt the knife close to her. "I….I just want to know. There must be a reason. You…you seem like such a nice guy, Ryan. Why…why would you do such a terrible thing to those women?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I…I do."

Ryan took the knife away from Scully's throat. "All right, I'll tell you why." He threw his hand holding the knife out angrily. "Because those fucking bitches didn't want me, that's why! They all acted so hoighty toighty with their fancy suits, expensive hair dos and manicures! Sitting so high and mighty in their fucking Mercedes Benz or Ferrari! I try and be nice to them but do you think they would even give me the fucking time of day? No!" He paused. "Let me ask you something, do you think I'm ugly?"

"No, I…I think you are a nice looking young man."

"That's right! I had lots of shit going for me! I even planned to be an FBI Agent! Did I drive a fancy sports car? No, I didn't. But just because you don't drive a sports car doesn't mean you are a total loser, right!"

"No. I…I don't think so."

"Then why do the guys with all the money get the chicks? Huh? Take a woman out to a café and she treats you like shit. But hey some guy takes her to the Ritz and she is ALL OVER him. But you know all about that, don't you Dana?"

"I don't know what you…"

"Oh don't be all coy with me! You know damn well who the fuck I'm talking about! That cock monkey from the press! Just why are you so gaga over him huh? Because he has a smancy job and has a nice car? Because he takes you to fancy restaurants and the theatre? You think that's what makes him special? Well, you know what, it isn't! Because regardless of WHERE you go, in the end he ends up taking you back somewhere and fucking you! So it doesn't matter if you go with a guy to some fancy Italian restaurant or McDonald's, the end is just the same isn't it? You end up having an orgasm sprawled in the sheets with sweaty hair."

"Things between Ethan and I aren't like that."

"Oh really? Then what about that night in front of your fireplace hmmm? A little wine and then a fuck for good measure? You seemed to like it when he flipped you over and took you from behind, didn't you? Do you like that, Dana?"

Scully swallowed. There was no possible way that Ryan could have known about that….unless. "You…you were spying on me?"

"Call it a weakness." Ryan replied back with a smile. He wrapped his arm around Scully's neck and whispered into her ear. "But you see I can do the same thing for you, Dana. I can fuck you just as good if not better. Anything you ask of me, I will do. I will be a much better husband to you then that prick ever could. I'll make it so that you will never think of another man again." He flicked his tongue around her ear.

"Ryan, I…I know you are a good person. I saw that so many times in class. You have…such intelligence and a bright future ahead of you. You can get that back….if you just let me go. I…I can talk to Ethan and he can arrange…"

At these words Ryan grabbed Scully's hair roughly. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't think I didn't see what you were trying to do! If you think you can sweet talk me into thinking what I'm doing is not moral and shit then you are fucking wrong! Now, get dressed in that wedding gown or I will take that trip to see your boyfriend and make him the next front page headline!" He placed the knife to Scully's jugular. "And don't think that I won't do it! And don't underestimate my ability to kill you either! Push me over the edge and you will see just WHAT I am capable of!" He took the knife away from Scully's throat and pushed her away roughly. "Now prepare for our wedding!" He then walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Scully slowly rose from the floor and walked over to the mannequin. She fingered the veil. "Ethan. Please…please find me." She whispered.

* * *

**Note: **A special thank-you to those of you who have been reading this fic. Your continued reviews are GREATLY appreciated! 


	13. A Needle In A Haystack?

Mulder sat at a large desk in a room surrounded by Detective Patterson and Ethan Minette. On the desk were several photos along with some files. "All right, let's compare notes, shall we?"

Patterson pulled out some video surveillance photos. "All right, Mr. Minette, we need to clarify that our suspect is Ryan Sedrick."

"What exactly is there to clarify?" Ethan asked. "Everything points to him, right?"

"Even if it does, it's standard procedure, Mr. Minette." Patterson answered as he passed the photos to Ethan.

"Oh yeah of course. That whole law enforcement procedure right?" Ethan glanced at the photo. "Well, he looks to me like the same build. Even though I have to admit I only saw him carrying Dana off from a distance. Does that help?"

Patterson nodded. "At least we have clarification from the witness."

"What about the vehicle that Ryan was driving? Did you get a plate number?" Mulder asked.

"Well…no but I did see it." Ethan answered back. "It was….a dark blue Ford Taurus, I think?"

"Any distinctive marks? Like scratches…dents….broken lights?" Mulder asked.

Ethan shook his head. "I wasn't exactly putting my whole focus on the car, Agent Mulder. My mind was…elsewhere?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Minette. It's just that any information we can get on this would be helpful." Mulder answered as he sat back in his chair.

"So, how do we find him?" Ethan asked. "All we have to go by is his photo from the FBI Academy student directory and the fact that he drives a dark blue Ford Taurus."

"Not to mention the fact that his photo may be worthless." Mulder added.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked as he looked toward Mulder.

"I mean…if he knows we are on to him, he could change his appearance." Mulder answered. "It wouldn't take much for him to go to a costume shop to obtain some cosmetics and maybe some facial hair or other disguise items. Other criminals have done it before."

"So, then how do we catch him?" Ethan asked in a desperate voice. "I mean…how do we catch a man who may have disguised his appearance? What's to say he hasn't left Washington yet?"

"What we need to do is look over the photos we took in his apartment." Mulder answered. "Maybe…maybe they can offer us some kind of clue?"

Ethan paused for a moment and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and glanced through it stopping at a picture of Dana. She was standing by a tree, leaning on it and smiling at him. He swallowed. "All right, let's find this bastard." He whispered.

* * *

Scully stood in front of a mirror as she adjusted her wedding gown. She had always pictured herself as a bride but never quite like this. She had dreamed of her wedding day as the most joyous event in her life. A day of family and friends getting together to witness her commitment to the love in her life. A reception filled with music, dancing and wonderful food. And the guests would cling their glasses in order to make her and her husband kiss. Her day to remember and it had looked like Ethan was going to be a part of it in the future. But now Ethan was far away and she was preparing herself for a man she didn't even know. A man who had become obsessed with her.

The door creaked open behind her and Ryan stepped inside the room. "Oh, Dana. You look absolutely breath taking."

Scully swallowed but was determined not to show her fear. "Isn't….isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

Ryan walked over to her. "Oh no, not for this wedding." He took a diamond necklace and placed it around her neck.

Scully looked at the necklace in the mirror as Ryan clasped it. "Oh Ryan. Such…such a beautiful necklace."

"Do you like it? It belonged to my mother." He kissed the side of her neck. "But it looks much more beautiful on you, Dana. It makes you look like a princess." He continued to move up and down her neck slowly with his lips.

"Your…your mother?"

"Yes." Ryan murmured against her skin. "But it looks much more beautiful on you by far."

Scully's mind started to think again. She was still determined to stop this one way or the other. "Your mother must have cared about you deeply to give such a thing to you."

Ryan suddenly pulled back from her neck. "What?"

"Well, I mean for a mother to give her son a diamond necklace like this…it shows how much she truly loves him."

Ryan laid his head back and chuckled. "Oh, please! Do you really think that, Dana? Is that what your….FBI background tells you?" He moved away from her and started to pace.

Scully watched nervously as Ryan started to walk around her like some kind of predator sizing up his meal. "My FBI background doesn't tell me anything, Ryan. I was just making an observation. I have a mother too."

"Yeah?" Ryan stopped pacing and walked over to Scully grabbing her by the wedding veil. He pulled her toward him. "Did your mom burn you with cigarettes? Did she tell you how ugly and disappointing you were to her? Say how you would never be the man your father was?"

Scully shook her head. "I…I had no idea."

"Not everyone had a great and loving mother, Dana." Ryan answered as he moved toward her face. "Did your mom put ribbons in your hair?Maybe show you how to make brownies or cookies? Take you to the stables to ride a pony?"

Scully looked back at him. "Ryan, you have every right to be angry at her."

"Well, I'm so glad that you agree with me, Dana." Ryan replied sarcastically. "It would have pained me if you hadn't. And anyway she ended up paying the price."

Scully swallowed as a thought occurred to her. "What did you do to her, Ryan?"

* * *

Patterson pulled out the photos that had been taken at Ryan's apartment and spread them across the table. "So, now we search for a needle in a haystack."

Mulder nodded as he looked through the photos. "Let's hope that needle is REALLY big."

Ethan looked on with them. "Dana….told me that she learned at the FBI Academy that what a person has can be used as a mirror into their mind." He examined a photo. "If that's the case this man was a fucking lunatic."

"It's obvious that Ryan has trouble with relationships." Mulder remarked.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"I mean, look at the photos of his victims." Mulder answered. "If you look at them, you see he has defaced them somehow. I don't know many Romeos who would take a picture and slit their beloved's throat. Would make a hell of an addition to the mantle, don't you think?"

Ethan looked at one particular photo. "Then why doesn't Dana's pictures have that same detail?"

Mulder shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe….maybe she was special to him somehow?"

"But…special how?" Ethan asked.

"If there is one thing I know, Mr. Minette, it's that no matter how much you profile a serial killer, one can never truly know why they do what they do." Mulder answered as he put his right index finger to his chin. "Why is it that there could be fifty women walking down the same street and yet a serial killer only picks one for his victim? Sometimes it just has to do with being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Not much of a reassurance for the victim." Ethan replied back.

"And in Agent Scully's case there may not be an explanation either." Mulder added. "There have been instances where a serial killer just stops because of a person and no one knows quite why. There have been cases where a victim somehow talked their killer into not doing anything to them. And why is that? The only person who can answer that is the killer. And sometimes even they themselves don't know that answer."

Patterson sat staring at a particular photo. "Agent Mulder, take a look at this."

"Excuse me." Mulder motioned to Minette and then walked over to Patterson. "What is it Detective?"

"Well, I've been staring at this particular photo not quite understanding why and it just hit me." Patterson answered as he pointed to a part of the photo. "Do you recognize this?"

Mulder glanced down at what Patterson was pointing at. "Uhh…I'm not sure."

"What you are looking at is a former crime scene."

"Former crime scene?" Ethan and Mulder asked together.

Patterson nodded. "A woman's body was found in the ditch outside this building. She was cut up pretty bad and indications were that she died from having her throat slashed."

Mulder looked back up at Patterson. "What about the eyes?"

"Well, the eyes were intact but…" Patterson paused as he rubbed his chin.

"But what?" Mulder asked in a curious voice. It was obvious to him that something had just occurred to Patterson.

"Well, I remember that the coroner made a mention that there were cuts around the eyes indicating that someone may have tried to cut them out." Patterson answered. "I guess at that time he didn't find it particularly unusual so he didn't pay it too much mind."

"Maybe the killer was interrupted and that's why he didn't do it." Mulder replied as he began bringing his own thoughts to the surface.

Patterson nodded. "Yes, that would make sense."

"Or…maybe he couldn't do it for another reason." Mulder replied as he rose from his chair.

"What do you mean, Agent Mulder?" Ethan asked, realizing he was also getting caught up in this conversation.

"Well, the serial killer has been taking eyeballs from all of his previous victims, right? What if…this woman that was murdered was really the start of it?" Mulder started to pace the room deep in thought.

Patterson shook his head. "Agent Mulder, I'm not quite sure where you are…"

"Think about it, Steve." Mulder answered, realizing he was using Patterson's formal name for the first time since they had been on the case. "From what you have told me this woman had the same wounds as the previous victims minus the eyes being cut out right?"

"Yes."

"What if…he couldn't cut out the eyes because this…woman was somehow significant to him? What if…even though he obviously disliked this woman, he just couldn't bear to cut out the eyes?"

"That could be true but…why would he have chosen to do it to the other victims?" Patterson asked curious to know where Mulder was going with his theory.

"Maybe….the victims after her somehow reminded him of her? And….and that is why he was able to cut out their eyes completely because…"

"They weren't actually her." Ethan finished coming up with his own thought.

Mulder pointed to Ethan. "Exactly." He looked back at Patterson. "Think about it, Steve. This woman's body is found in exactly the same state as the previous victims minus the eyes. AND for whatever reason our serial killer has a picture of this crime scene in his apartment? Now you connect the dots."

"Well, that is a valid statement." Patterson answered. "Not to mention that is private property and to my knowledge that any paths or roads leading to that building were completely closed off."

"So why would Ryan Sedrick have photos of it in his apartment then?" Mulder asked.

"All right, then what do you suggest we do?" Patterson asked as he put his hands on the table.

Mulder stopped pacing. "I suggest you find the file on that murdered woman and we find out just who she was. Maybe the identity of this woman will help us to find out where Ryan Sedrick might be."

Patterson nodded and headed to the door. "I'll get on it right away."

When Patterson had left the room, Ethan turned to Mulder. "You think…this might give a clue as to where he took, Dana, Agent Mulder?"

"I hope so, Mr. Minette. I truly do hope so."

* * *

"What did I do?" Ryan asked as he pulled away from Scully. "I'll tell you what I did." He reached into his pocket and took out a knife. He started to walk toward the mannequin. "I told her I was sick and tired of her fucking mouth. I told her to keep it shut but she wouldn't listen to me. So…" He slashed at the mannequin's throat. "I cut her! And she started to scream so I did it again!" He repeated the move on the mannequin again. He then knocked the mannequin to the ground and straddled it. "And then I just took the knife and I cut her and cut her as much as I could!" He demonstrated with his knife on the mannequin again, slashing it in the chest.

It then occurred to Scully where this was going. It was kind of starting to make sense to her now. "What…what about the eyes, Ryan?"

"The eyes?" Ryan asked as he looked back at her. "See that's the thing, Dana. I slashed her throat because I didn't want to have to hear her speak to me again. And I wanted to make it so that she couldn't look at me anymore…"

"But you couldn't do it, could you?" Scully asked. "No matter how much you hated her, you couldn't cut out her eyes because she was your mother. Because….deep inside you did love her."

"No, I didn't!" Ryan shouted back.

"Is that why you killed those other women, Ryan? Did they somehow remind you of her? Is that why you were able to cut out their eyes?"

Ryan flew into a rage and came at Scully placing the knife near her eye. "I cut out their eyes because I wanted to make certain that when they went into the afterlife, they would never be able to look at another man again. If I couldn't love them, NO other man could. Just like Ethan Minette would never be able to."

"Are you going to kill me?" Scully asked as she tried to look at Ryan without moving her eyeball for fear of the knife.

"I already told you, Dana. I don't want to kill you. You are my angel and were sent here to save me. But…" He moved the knife away from her eye and to her throat. "Even an angel can have her wings clipped if she chooses to upset me."

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt, Ethan if I went through with this."

"And I intend to keep that promise as long as you keep yours." He took the knife away from Scully's throat and placed it back into his pocket. "I think you're getting a little too spunky again, Dana." He pulled out a syringe from his pocket. "Time for another shot." He grabbed her arm roughly.

"No, no Ryan please don't…" Scully winced as she felt the needle prick her skin. She started to feel groggy and light-headed again and fell into Ryan's arms.

"Ah, that's better." Ryan sat up Scully and steadied her as he linked her arm with his. "Now, let's walk slowly shall we? We mustn't keep our wedding guests waiting." He led Scully out of the room and continued to steady her as she struggled to walk. He sang to her softly as they walked down a hallway. _Here comes the bride, all dressed in white_…

* * *

**Note:** A special thanks to my husband for helping me get through writer's block on this chapter! Hopefully you see things are starting to come together now! 


	14. The Wedding

Fox Mulder sat in a chair looking at the files left on the desk. A crunching sound could be heard as he cracked and ate sunflower seeds.

After a few moments, Ethan turned to him. "Agent Mulder, could you please not do that?"

Mulder spit a shell into the wastebasket. "Hmmm?"

Ethan motioned to the bag of sunflower seeds. "Could you not crack those? It's like nails on a chalk board to me."

"Oh sorry. Eating sunflower seeds helps me to better concentrate at times."

"Yeah, well I appreciate the gesture about wanting to find Dana but don't drive me crazy at the same time."

The door then opened and Patterson re-entered the room with a folder. "I've got it."

"The file on the murdered woman?" Mulder asked as he set his bag of sunflower seeds aside.

"Yep." Patterson set the file on the table and opened it. "Her name was Elizabeth Roland. She was 38 years old and lived there with her husband Craig. He was some big entrepreneur while she was just one of those well off, stay at home wives."

"Any children?" Mulder asked.

"One, a son by the name of Charles. Charles Ryan Roland. Apparently Charles disappeared shortly after her murder along with her blue, Ford Taurus."

Mulder tilted his head toward Patterson. "Blue, Ford Taurus?"

"Oh it gets better." Patterson replied as he pulled out a photo. "This is Charles."

Mulder stared at the photo. "Holy shit." He muttered. "Mr. Minette, I think you should take a look at this."

"What is it?" Ethan asked before he leaned over and looked at the photo. His eyes widened as he instantly recognized the face from the FBI student directory. "That's…that's Ryan Sedrick."

"He killed his mother." Mulder answered as he rose from his chair. "She was his mother!That's why he couldn't cut the eyes out!" He reached over and started looking over the files of the other victims. "Look, Joanne Straussberg, her mother was apparently best friends with Elizabeth." He opened another file. "Laurie Peterson, her mother knew her through some kind of country club they went to."

"What about the others from different states?" Patterson asked, wondering if there was some kind of connection.

Mulder pulled out the photos one at a time. "Ginny Rawlings,Patricia Horton and Rebecca Moore. All three knew Elizabeth in one capacity or another."

"That's the connection!" Patterson exclaimed. "He kills the daughters of the women who knew his mother."

"But why?" Ethan asked.

"Well, for whatever reason, Ryan didn't like his mother. That's why he killed her." Mulder put his hand to his chin. "Maybe in his twisted mind he thought that taking away the daughters of the mothers who liked his mom was some kind of justice? I mean…from what I know, rich women who hang out together can be quite bitchy. Maybe, he killed their daughters to get back at them for siding with his mom on whatever made him hate her so much?"

"So, you're saying that he took Dana because her mother knew Elizabeth?" Ethan chuckled. "Sorry, Agent Mulder, but Dana's parents weren't exactly rich."

Mulder continued to glance at the files. "What about being in the military?"

Just then, the door opened and an officer stepped in. "Detective Patterson, we just received word on that blue, Ford Taurus. It's been spotted at that house where that woman's body was discovered some months ago."

Mulder exchanged glances with Patterson. "He's got her at his mother's house."

Patterson nodded. "Not for long." He looked at the officer. "Carl, I want you to get as many units as you can over to 1345 North Oakwood. I want police cars, SWAT and emergency vehicles!"

Mulder turned to Ethan. "Let's go get your future fiancé, Mr. Minette."

* * *

Scully's head was spinning as she tried to keep her footing as she walked with Ryan. Her ears could briefly pick up his singing followed by what appeared to be organ music. As she continued walking, her nose picked up a sharp, pungent odor. And being both a medical doctor and forensic expert, she knew it all too well. "Ryan, what's…what's that smell?" She asked as she coughed slightly.

"Smell?" Ryan asked. "Oh, well that's just this house. It hasn't been inhabited in quite some time." He continued to lead her up a hallway, which lead to a room.

But Scully knew deep down that smell had nothing to with a house being old. "You…you said there were guests waiting earlier?"

"That's right, I did, didn't I?" Ryan stopped. "Dana, since we're getting married, there's someone I want you to meet." He then started leading Dana again. "I just didn't think it would be right if she wasn't here to see this. God, I'm so nervous." He took a deep breath and then motioned to the side. "Mom, this is Dana, my fiancé. Dana this is my mother, Elizabeth."

Dana's eyes widened and she let out a scream as she found herself looking at a rotting corpse in a dress.

"You'll have to excuse, Dana, Mom." Ryan replied as he looked at the corpse. "See, she just didn't expect you to be so pretty. Isn't that right, Dana?" He noticed Scully's silence and took his knife from his pocket and placed it under her chin. "You're being very rude to my mother, Dana. I told her that you screamed because you didn't expect her to be so pretty. Isn't that right?"

Scully swallowed as she took in a hushed breath. "Y…Yes it is."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to chat with Mom, later." Ryan replied as he took the knife away from her throat. "Just remember don't insult her again ok?" He kissed her forehead. "Well, lets start our ceremony shall we? I can't wait to show you to everyone else."

"Everyone…everyone else?"

Ryan nodded as he started to lead her up the center of a room. "Dana, this is my family."

Scully put her mouth to her hand as she saw more rotting corpses in formal wear positioned in chairs. She closed her eyes as she struggled to keep her balance. "Oh my god!"

Ryan grabbed Scully to prevent her from falling. "Whoa, take it easy. I know this is a lot to take in right now on your wedding day. But…I just had to make sure that some family was here to witness this. To see my beautiful bride."

Scully shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Ryan…"

"Ssssh." Ryan replied as he wiped the tears from her cheek. "It's ok. None of this will matter once we're married. Come on, let's not keep the minister waiting." He then started to lead Scully back up to the front of the room.

Scully had to keep looking straight ahead so that she wouldn't think of all the rotting corpses staring at her. She then saw a man strapped to a chair. As they got closer, she realized it was a minister. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the chair had wires running through it. "Ryan, please….please stop this."

"Quiet!" Ryan replied curtly. "You mustn't talk during our ceremony until the minister tells you!" He looked back at the minister and motioned to him. "Please excuse my fiancé's rude behavior, Father. You may start."

"Dearly…dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness this couple in the bonds of holy matrimony."

"Skip to the end." Ryan replied motioning with his hand.

"But, I….I need to.."

Ryan took his finger and pushed a button, which sent shock waves through the chair and the minister. He watched as the man shook and screamed out in pain. "I said…SKIP TO THE END!"

Scully could only watch in horror as the minister writhed and cried out. She tried to turn her head away but Ryan grabbed it and put it back to the front.

The minister stopped shaking and tried to catch his breath before he continued. "Do…do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Ryan replied with a smile.

The minister looked at Scully. "And…and do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Scully's bottom lip trembled as she closed her eyes. "I…"

Ryan leaned into her. "Say yes or the next time you see Ethan Minette will be in a coffin." He whispered.

Scully put her hand to her mouth. She had to remember that she was doing this to save, Ethan and any woman that Ryan would have considered going after. "I…I do." She whispered.

"Then…then by the power vested in me, I do declare you husband and wife." The minister swallowed. "You…you may now kiss the bride."

Ryan turned and lifted Scully's veil. He caressed her cheek. "Such a beautiful wife." He then leaned forward and kissed her gently.

As Scully felt Ryan's lips on her, she trembled violently as she cried. She could not believe this was happening to her. And he had drugged her so there was nothing she could do to fight back. She was married now…to a psychopath.

Ryan pulled back from her lips and smiled. "We're married now, Dana. I'm so happy." He twirled her around once and brought her back to him. "And now….we can have our wedding night."

"Wedding….wedding night?"

"Well of course! Every wedded couple has a honeymoon don't they?" He reached down and scooped her into his arms. "Ours is going to be really special."

"What…what about the minister, Ryan? Are you planning on just leaving him?" Scully asked apprehensively.

"He'll be fine until we're done." Ryan replied as he brushed a strand of auburn hair away from her face. "I can't let anything interfere with our honeymoon, Dana." He carried her toward a room. "I have something very special planned just for us."

* * *

A small distance from the house, several cars could be seen making their way past all the _No Trespassing_ signs and coming to a stop. Their sirens were all turned off to avoid detection and the officers who came out of them were very quiet. Detective Patterson, Fox Mulder and Ethan Minette looked toward the house from where they were standing.

Patterson spoke into his communication device. "All right, let's get everyone in position. I want the SWAT team to assemble on the North Side and wait for my signal just in case." He looked to Mulder. "Agent Mulder, I want you to come with me."

"I'm coming too." Ethan replied as he took a step forward.

Patterson put his hand up. "No, Mr. Minette, you need to stay here."

"Like hell, I am. That's my girlfriend in there!"

"Mr. Minette, you are NOT a law enforcement officer!" Patterson replied angrily. "You are a citizen, should anything happen to you I can not be responsible!

"How would you feel if your wife was trapped in there?" Ethan asked looking at Patterson. "How would you like to be left out here with uncertainty wondering if she was in there somewhere dead or alive?"

At this point, Mulder stepped forward. "Detective Patterson, I think we should have Mr. Minette standing back with the other officers. Just in the distance. When we find Agent Scully, she's going to need someone familiar to her to make her feel less apprehensive."

"Yes. Yes, that's right she will." Ethan replied back as he looked at Patterson. "Please?" He asked in a pleading voice.

Patterson paused for a moment and then looked at Mulder. "All right but if something happens, I'm holding YOU responsible." He then moved away.

"Thank you, Agent Mulder." Ethan replied with a smile.

"You can thank me after we don't screw this up, Mr. Minette." Mulder replied back.

Patterson spoke into his mic again. "All right, let's have everyone go on my mark."

* * *

Ryan slowly undressed Scully from her bridal gown and let it fall to the floor. His eyes brightened as he saw Scully in her bra and underwear. "More beautiful then I could have possibly imagined." He whispered as he caressed her cheek. "You are truly giving your husband a wonderful gift."

"Ryan, you….you can stop this." Scully whispered. Were it not for the drugs in her system, she would have kicked him in the groin and that would be the end of that. But since she couldn't, she had to try other psychological tactics.

"But I don't want to." Ryan answered as he picked her up and gently laid her on the bed that was surrounded by candles. "After all, you're my wife now." He ran his hand slowly from her neck, across her bra and to her belly. "You have an amazing body, Dana. I can see why Ethan wanted you so much." He glanced at her hardened nipples. "And I can see just how much you want me."

Scully cursed her body right now at times like this. It was reacting to instinct whereas she was completely repulsed. She tried to raise her arm to push him off but it felt like lead.

Ryan saw her trying to raise her arm. "What are you doing, Dana? Are…are you trying to resist me?" He reached forward and grabbed her arms, pinning them roughly behind her head. "Why did you have to try and do that, Dana? I wanted to make this a loving experience for you." He paused. "But…perhaps as my wife, I need to teach you a little lesson." He pushed his body against her. "Can you feel how much I want you, Dana?"

"You…you stop now and they will just arrest you for kidnapping, Ryan."

"Shut up!" Ryan yelled before slapping Scully across the face. "Do you REALLY think anyone is going to find you here?" He then noticed Scully trembling and blood coming from her lips. "Now you see what you made me do!" He kept one hand on her wrists and took the other to remove his pants and underwear. "I love you, Dana and I'm going to show you just how much."

Scully closed her eyes and cried out as she felt her bra and underwear torn off. The next thing she heard was a crashing sound from the background followed by a voice.

"Freeze! Get your hands in the air now!" Patterson yelled as he fixed his gun on Ryan. "Get off of her!"

Ryan smiled as he looked down at Scully. His pants were right next to him and they still held the knife. He paused for a moment before reaching for his pocket. The next thing that happened was a large sound followed by Ryan falling on top of Scully.

Patterson stood in the doorway with smoke coming from his gun where he had fired. He then spoke into his mic. "Get Mr. Minette in here now and give him a blanket! And call an ambulance!" He then placed his gun back in its holster and walked over to the bed. He could see Scully was absolutely terrified with the dead, naked Ryan on top of her. He picked up Ryan and moved him off of her and onto the floor. "It's all right, Agent Scully, help is on the way."

Ethan then appeared in the doorway holding a blanket. His heart sank as he saw Dana lying on the bed naked with blood coming from her mouth. "Dana!" He immediately ran to the bed and wrapped her in the blanket. "Oh god!" He hugged her tightly.

"Ethan." Scully replied in a weak voice.

"It's ok, baby. You're safe now." Ethan whispered in her ear. He could feel Scully trembling. "Ssssh….it's all over now."

Scully raised her arms and slowly placed them around Ethan. She then cried into his shoulder.

Patterson looked at Ethan. "Why don't you take Agent Scully out of here while we take care of Mr.Sedrick?"

Ethan nodded and carefully picked up Scully in his arms and carried her out of the room. As he made his way out to thank, Mulder, he found that he was no longer there. Why had he left? As he continued to comfort Scully, he then watched as the paramedics arrived and went into the back room with a stretcher. Within a few minutes, they came by him wheeling out the body of Ryan Sedrick.

Patterson walked up to Ethan. "Mr. Minette, we really need to get Agent Scully to a hospital."

Ethan nodded and carried Scully out of the house and to his car.


	15. Epilogue

Mulder made his way into the J Edgar Hoover Building and headed toward the room he was instructed on his cell to go to. He couldn't believe the timing on that call! Just when the police had been ready to bust in and rescue Agent Scully, his cell had rung. He would have normally ignored such a call but after the message he received, he knew better than to just let it go. He would have to apologize to Ethan later for his hasty departure. Not to mention he also wanted to get the full details on what had happened after he left. He was pretty sure that it was a happy ending. That is unless; Ryan had already killed Scully before they arrived. But he was pretty sure that his profile had been right and that Ryan wouldn't kill her. He knocked on the door of the room and waited.

"Come in!" A voice called from the inside.

Mulder opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Agent Mulder, thank you for coming on such short notice." The man replied from the back of his desk. He motioned to a chair. "Please."

Mulder took a seat. "Well, no offense Sir but when you receive a call that the FBI Director wishes to speak with you, it's not exactly something you can ignore."

The Director smiled. "That is a good point." He rose from his chair and walked over to a window. "I wanted to speak with you about this case you've been working on. Or should I say, the case that you weren't originally assigned to in the first place?"

Mulder swallowed. He had thought that Ethan had taken care of all that mess! That was the only reason he had agreed to help him in the first place. Had he just been suckered? "Sir, I assure you that I wouldn't have helped with that case had I not had permission. I was told that all of the proper authorization regarding me working on it was taken care of."

"Yes, well it appears that you got your communication lines crossed, Agent Mulder." The Director replied. "I received no paper work regarding this decision."

Mulder sighed. "Sir, I assure you I had no idea."

"You do realize that you working on a case without my permission is a VERY serious situation. Do you not, Agent Mulder?"

Mulder nodded. "Yes…yes Sir, I do." _Oh boy, here it comes! He's going to fire my ass! Thanks a lot, Ethan Minette! Now, we'll have a LOT to talk about when I see you next!_

"However, that is something I am willing to look over."

Mulder let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sir."

"IF you are willing to forget that this case ever happened."

"Sir?"

"I would be willing to overlook your breaking of protocol, if you are willing to forget about this case. You pretend that it never happened. That means you turn over to me any paperwork or information you have regarding this case."

Mulder chuckled. "Sir, even if I were to do that there's no way you can pretend that this case never happened. There are the police reports, witnesses…"

"And that can easily be taken care of, Agent Mulder."

"Taken care of?" Mulder asked with a puzzled look.

The Director turned away from the window." The FBI and the government are far above mere police officers. We are the higher authority and they will do whatever we tell them. As for any witnesses, they can easily be bribed."

Mulder could feel his stomach clench as realization hit him. "Oh my god, you're going to cover this up, aren't you?" He noticed the silence, which confirmed his suspicions. "Why?"

"The suspect, Ryan Sedrick is dead, Agent Mulder. He was shot in the rescue of Dana Scully. There is no need to pursue this any further."

"But…we still don't completely know why he committed his crimes. Agent Scully, is our best witness to…"

"He is DEAD Agent Mulder." The Director replied sharply.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Mulder replied as he looked at him. "We're the FBI! It's our right to protect the safety of others!"

The Director placed his hands on the desk. "The man who committed those crimes is a disgrace to his family, Agent Mulder! He is the nephew of the head of the NSA! Do you understand what kind of reputation could be tarnished because of something like this? This is a very serious thing, Agent Mulder!"

"Wait, you're telling me that you are going to cover this up because this psychopath is related to someone in the government?" Mulder shook his head. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Be careful how you speak to me, Agent Mulder. Remember that I hold the key to your leaving the FBI. And not only that but I could bring you up on some other charges that could make you a most wanted man."

"Even if I do forget about this, there's still Dana Scully."

The Director moved away from the desk. "We've already taken care of that."

"You…you killed her?"

The Director looked back at Mulder. "Do you really think we are that cold-hearted, Agent Mulder? When she was admitted to the hospital, we had one of our doctors step in regarding her care. She has undergone a procedure, which has entirely erased any memory of what happened. As far as she knows, she was in the hospital due to a car accident."

Mulder couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't do this."

The Director smiled. "It's already done, Agent Mulder. With the last victim having no memory of what happened, this case can disappear along with the paperwork."

"What about Ethan Minette?"

"I'm sure he could easily be convinced to forget about the case if his girlfriend's life was at stake." The Director answered. "Not to mention his job at his news station which he would lose. Plus an accomplice to murder can also make a man change his mind." He paused. "And as of now for your…breach of protocol you are hereby suspended for a period of two weeks."

At this point Mulder rose from his chair. "You son-of-a-bitch! I never thought I'd see the day that I would be a witness to such a terrible thing as this! I won't be a part of it!"

"You forget that I control you, Agent Mulder! And you are a part of this whether you like it or not! Now if you care about yourself and Agent Scully, you will do what I requested of you! I want all of that information and you are never to speak of this again. And if I catch you trying to communicate with Ethan Minette or Agent Scully, you will be fired and brought up on those charges we spoke of. Do NOT cross me Agent Mulder or I will crush you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Mulder replied sarcastically.

"Good. You're dismissed." He watched as Mulder turned to walk away. "Oh and Agent Mulder? Do what I told you or that two week vacation of yours will be a permanent one."

Mulder looked at the Director for a minute before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

The Director picked up his phone and dialed a number. "It's done. Agent Mulder will be no threat to us in regards to this case." He paused. "Keep an eye on Minette just in case he decides to go against Agent Scully's amnesia."

* * *

Ethan made his way to Scully's hospital room with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He tapped on the door and walked in. "Hey."

Scully smiled back at him. "Hey."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He handed her the roses. "Thought maybe you could use these."

Scully took the roses. "You're always thoughtful aren't you?"

Ethan smiled. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"He said that the bruises on my face should go away soon. And…I should fully recover in a few days and be able to go back to work."

"What about…when we came into the room you were naked and he was…"

"The doctor said there were no indications that I was sexually assaulted."

Ethan let out a sigh of relief as he took her hand. "Oh, thank god!" He kissed it as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I was so worried about that."

Scully looked down at the bed. "Ethan?"

Ethan put down her hand. "What is it baby?"

She raised her head and looked at him. "What…what happened to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…the doctor said that I had bruises on my face and that I hadn't been sexually assaulted. So, what happened to me?"

Ethan gave her a puzzled look. "You…you don't remember?"

Scully shook her head. "It was….some kind of accident?"

"Accident? What the hell are you talking about? Dana, you were kidnapped and held hostage by a student from your class! We found all kinds of pictures of you where we found you. We found out that your parents knew of the Sedrick's through military connections. That was how he knew of you." He sighed. "You're telling me you don't remember any of this? You don't know the name, Ryan Sedrick?"

"Should I?"

"Dana, he was obsessed with you! He kidnapped you! How can you not remember?"

The door opened and Detective Patterson stepped inside. "How is she?"

"Oh, hello Detective Patterson. She's doing all right, under the circumstances."

"Good. May I have a word with you in private?" Patterson asked.

"Uhhh…sure." Ethan kissed Scully on the cheek. "I'll be right back ok?" He then followed Patterson out into the hallway where he saw two men dressed in suits. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Mr. Minette, would you please step into this room please?" One of the men asked as he motioned to a door.

Ethan looked back at Patterson. "I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on!"

"Mr. Minette, we need to talk about the case." Patterson answered.

Ethan glanced at the two men who made him feel uneasy. "All right, fine but let's make this quick so I can get back to Dana." He walked into the room and waited as the two men and Patterson came in behind him, closing the door. He turned toward them. "All right, what the hell is this about?"

"Mr. Minette, we've come here to inform you that the case regarding Ryan Sedrick has been closed." One of the men replied.

Ethan looked back at him. "What? You've got to me kidding me? I mean yeah the guy is dead but…"

"Agent Scully has no recollection of the event. Her doctor told us that she is suffering from amnesia regarding what happened to her. With Ryan Sedrick dead there is no need to pursue this any further."

"Are you fucking crazy!" Ethan exclaimed as he got in the man's face. "That cock sucker kidnapped my girlfriend and was going to rape her! I plan to have a huge story on that bastard tonight on my news station! That way everyone can know what a…"

The man leaned into Ethan. "You will refrain from airing that story or it will be the last one you produce."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Ethan asked.

"I am giving you a choice, Mr. Minette." The man answered back. "Pull that story from your news station and forget that you even knew anything about this case."

"Or?"

"Or you will find yourself in a very delicate position." The man answered. "Would be a shame, if something were to leak to the media regarding you and Ryan Sedrick corroborating in kidnapping and murder, wouldn't it? Or..if Dana Scully were to suffer some unfortunate accident while she was teaching at the FBI Academy?"

"You sons-of-bitches!" Ethan yelled.

"If you care about Dana Scully the way you claim you do, then you will let this case go, Mr. Minette. She has already suffered enough, don't you think?" The man then pulled away from Ethan and walked out with the other man, closing the door behind him.

Ethan looked back at Patterson. "Are you going to just let them get away with this? Who the hell are these people?"

"I'm afraid they can get away with anything they want Mr.Minette." Patterson answered.

"But you're the police! You have a say in this too!" Ethan pointed to the door. "You're just going to let them get away with this! That son-of-a-bitch Sedrick needs to be famous for what he did!"

"You think I don't agree with that Mr.Minette?" Patterson asked angrily. "That bastard being shot was too easy! He should have suffered just like his victims! I was the one who burst in and saw him with Agent Scully on that bed! This case will haunt me as long as I live! If you don't think this hasn't affected me, you are WRONG!" He turned away. "But my hands are tied on this."

"Why can't you…"

"Because I have a family!" Patterson yelled back. "If I don't do what they tell me, they will find a way to get to them. Now whether it's through getting me connected to something illegal or just trying to physically hurt them, I don't know! And I don't' care to find out!"

Ethan ran his hand through his hair. "What about Agent Mulder?"

"He's been told the same thing." Patterson answered. "More than likely, they threatened his job and reputation."

"So, this was all for nothing?" Ethan asked. "All of the women who died because of this asshole will just be forgotten? The murderer of Elizabeth Roland will never be known? What about his father?"

"He's dead, Mr. Minette."

"Oh, why did I know you were going to tell me that?" Ethan looked at Patterson. "Maybe you and Agent Mulder can be intimidated and be sell-outs to these people but NOT me!" He then started for the door but was stopped as Patterson grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Now you listen to me, Mr. Minette! I can understand just why you are upset about this and you have every reason to be! But if you air that story and stir up a bunch of shit you are putting yourself and Agent Scully in danger!" He paused. "People like this have been known to go to a doctors office and replace something in a syringe with a deadly chemical. Then the person who has caused them trouble gets injected with it and end up lying dead days later under mysterious circumstances. THAT is the kind of people you are dealing with here! And the job that Agent Scully has puts her in a very delicate position! If you care for her, you will leave this alone like they said!" He then let go of Ethan and headed for the door. He turned around one last time. "If you fuck with these people, Mr. Minette, you sign a death warrant." He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ethan punched the wall and winced as his hand connected with hard concrete. He had imagined that the wall had been the suited man who had intimidated him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening to him! To be told to forget that this case ever happened or something would happen to him or Dana? It was preposterous! This whole event was making him re-think things now. After what Patterson told him about the men they were dealing with, he wasn't so sure if he should be close to Dana anymore. What if they used her to get to him? He loved her too much to risk her being put in danger because of him. He thought at this point, maybe it was best that she had turned down his proposal. Maybe Dana and him were not meant to be together? He pulled out the plush box with the engagement ring and opened it. "Maybe there's another life ahead for Dana that doesn't have me in it?" He then closed the box and placed it back into his pocket before heading back to Scully's room.

* * *

**Note: **Ok I wrote this story and the ending I did so that it would explain just why this was never brought up in "The Pilot" or anytime after that. It was my intention that one could read this fic and then "The Pilot" could take place shortly after. As you can see, because of it going into "The Pilot" there was no way I could have Mulder and Scully physically meet. Anyway, I hope I pulled this off and that the ending was sufficient! Oh and here are the challenge aspects that were required: 

1. There must be some kind of mention to alien abduction. It doesn't have to be the main plot, but it should be mentioned somewhere.(check)  
2. At one point in the story, someone must find or make reference to an eyeball in a box. (Don't ask, I just thought it sounded weird.) (DEFINITELY a check since it was the main plot for our serial killer lol)  
3. There must be one romantic scene in your story, but it cannot be MSR (Mulder/Scully Romance). (check for Ethan/Scully)  
4. The song "We Will Rock You" by Queen must be mentioned at least once.(hahaha one chapter devoted to that and Fox Mulder)  
5. The genre of your story should be humor, romance, or tragedy (or a combination of the three). (check as it was a combination)  
6. Your story cannot be holiday-themed. (check as it most definitely was not that lol)  
7. The story should take place before the Fight The Future and Season 6 (Season 5 and before). Pre-X-Files stories are accepted(check as it was Pre-X-Files)  
8. Any rating is okay, except NC-17 (This signifies that the rating board believes that most parents would feel that the film is patently adult and that children age 17 and under should not be admitted to it. The film may contain explicit sex scenes, an accumulation of sexually-oriented language, or scenes of excessive violence. The NC-17 designation does not, however, signify that the rated film is obscene or pornographic.) (check as this fic was rated R)


End file.
